


When I Look into Your Eyes, I See the Moon and the Stars

by SpiderBites



Series: Dating Wanda Maximoff [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Background Blackhilll/Martasha, Background Relationships, F/F, Fluff, My first try at one of these, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Swearing, You're Clint's eldest daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6798883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderBites/pseuds/SpiderBites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Clint Barton’s eldest daughter, you know the Avengers pretty well and even class them as family. But you're unsure with the two new recruits. Uncertain with how to approach the enhanced twins, you’re thankful your dad has never brought them home.</p><p>That is until you spot them slowly walking towards your home behind your dad, Natasha and Maria one morning and all you can do now is follow your dad’s rules and be nice to the twins. But the longer they stay, the more settled you become around them and you can’t help the feelings that quickly form for the youngest twin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The One Where You Meet the Twins

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, 
> 
> So this is my first Reader/The Avengers fic, but I've been wanting to write one for a while now...so voila! I adore Natasha and Maria so they're obviously going to be adorable in the background and help set you and Wanda up. Sorry for any errors, I'm still getting used to writing like this! If you have any advice, let me know :)

When you are woken up in the early hours of Saturday morning by a bright light flashing into your bedroom, you clamber out of your warm and cozy bed and stumble over to your window, mumbling a few swear words as you go. Still slightly dazed and half asleep, your eyes narrow against the light until you spot something landing in a field not too far away. And it can only mean one thing. You squeak and bolt for your door, all crankiness and slight sleep deprivation quickly forgotten.

Bare feet slamming against the carpet covered staircase as you hastily tie your (H/C) hair into a messy bun, you sprint down the stairs and skid into the lounge, rushing over to the window to double check that what you had seen upstairs wasn’t a trick of your exhausted eyes.

It wasn’t.

With a huge grin, you tear open the front door and charge outside and stop on the bottom step, hopping on the spot in anticipation. In the distance, you see a figure wave overhead and you quickly wave back, squealing happily again. You haven’t seen him in nearly five months and you're itching to run up to him. But the last time you did, you slipped before you even reached his arms and managed to completely cover the entire back portion of your body in mud and grass; your mom refused to let you anywhere near the house and hosed you down right there in the field.

So you stay put.

The figure walks closer and when you quickly spot another two just behind him, you know exactly who they are and decide to go for it. If your mom has to hose you down afterwards, so be it. You sprint, the muddy grass squelching beneath your feet and it causes you to slip a couple of times but you manage to stay up right this time. The figures get closer and soon you can see your dad with his arms wide open, bracing himself for your upcoming impact. You run a little closer before diving forward into his arms and hugging him tight.

"Hey kiddo!" He says as he squeezes you in his arms.

"You're home!" You reply as you nuzzle your face into his neck. Your dad smells different to what he normally does at home. But this is what you and your little sister like to call his ‘work smell’ and it sticks to him for days after he’s returned; no matter how much he showers. It was the times when he came home smelling of the hospital, that was when you and your sister tended to worry most. Smelling of the hospital sterilization meant serious injury and a blatant lie to your face. Smelling of sweat and blood meant minor injury and secrets kept from you.

Another odor hangs on him tonight as he twirls you around. The unmistakable smell of burnt flesh. And to save yourself from the possible nightmares, you don’t dare to ask if the burnt skin is an injury caused to him or one he (and more than likely, Natasha) caused.

No matter the outcome, you know your parents wait until you're all in bed to talk about what he has done. They want to keep the, now four, of you as far away from it all as possible. They keep you in the dark and all you really know, is that your dad just can’t seem to miss. And that his best friend is Natasha.

You were used to seeing Auntie Nat on a regular basis. She practically helped to raise you guys, teaching you and Lila ballet while Cooper was out with your mom and then when you were all together, she would teach you some useful self defense skills that you would all later use on your dad. Natasha was a really good babysitter and would sort out any issues when your parents were away. The last time she did, Lila came home from school, crying, and you and Cooper heard her telling Auntie Nat that she was being picked on by one of the older kids. The next day, Natasha drove you all to school (your college campus wasn’t far away) and after dropping the kids off, she went to talk to the principle while you sat on one of the chairs outside his office. You kept to yourself, tapping away on your phone until you saw the principle hastily leaving his office, a very smug Natasha not far behind.

You swear; you had never seen him cry like that before.

You were introduced to Maria first. Natasha practically forced her to visit the first time, saying that she really needed a break from work. And judging at how stressed she looked, Natasha was right. She was easily welcomed and after watching Maria pick on your dad, you knew you liked her. You could tell Natasha did too.

It was when he introduced the team to you, that you were a little wary. You just weren’t too sure about them. But they quickly grew on you, Lila declaring she had fallen in love with Thor and Cooper being obsessed with Bruce, you let your guards down and let them into your small family. If Natasha trusted them, so could you. That night, as you all sat in the front room, you learnt about the Twins. Wanda and Pietro Maximoff.

The girl had done something to them but you can’t be sure what because it was a secret. She had managed to shake them all, even your incredibly strong Auntie Nat and someone who was capable of doing that, would never be allowed near your home.

Months after the incident, you found out the Twins were on the team and you tried to see their redemption arc because like you always said, if Natasha could trust them, then so could you. And she was a great judge of character.  You just needed time to understand.

“Gonna let me get a hug or what?” Natasha asks next to him. He puts you down carefully and you quickly wrap your arms around the redhead who squeezes you tightly. “Missed you, kid.” Despite the obvious stressful mission, Natasha smells faintly of vanilla.

Besides Natasha, you see Maria and were quick to hug her. She holds you strong as your feet slip in the mud.

“Hey Y/N!”

You can't help but wonder if Natasha and Maria have gotten together yet. The sexual tension between them now is becoming more and more obvious and you are starting to worry that Lila or even Nathaniel are going to click on. Okay…maybe your baby brother clicking on that your Auntie Nat and Auntie Maria needed to fuck already was a bit of a far fetch but you knew what you meant!

Maria lets you go and frowns at your bare feet. “Shoes would have taken you two seconds, Y/N.”

You shrug a little sheepishly and walk back to your dad.

“I got too excited.” You reply. “Dad, you said you’d be gone 2 months.”

“I know, Y/N.” Your dad replies as he rubs the back of his head. He’s about to say something else when a voice shouts behind him.

“Hey! Old man, we are not your pack mules.” You don't recognize the accent and peering into the darkness, you see two other figures standing near the quinjet.

“Y/N, go back inside before your mom kills us both.” Your dad tells you. You ignore him and try to walk forwards but Natasha stops you. She shakes her head. When you try to move again, her grip around your waist tightens and you know you’re not going anywhere.

“Dad?” You ask. “Who else did you bring?”

The two figures have now walked closer and you’re able to see them more clearly. The girl is unfairly beautiful, just like Natasha and Maria, and she’s just that little bit taller than you. Her brown hair hangs loose around her face and her large eyes are on you, observing you curiously. You can’t help but look away and shift in Natasha’s arms. The boy has silvery blonde hair and, just like the girl, is extremely handsome. He’s looking at Clint with an irritated expression when they come to a stop before you, dropping bags onto the floor.

“Don’t do anything stupid, Y/N.” Natasha murmurs into your ear. You look at her and then at Maria.

“For twins I expected them to look more alike...” You mutter back. Natasha responds with a smirk.

“Right guys. Quick introduction. This is Y/N. My eldest kid. Y/N, this is Wanda and Pietro Maximoff. They’re gonna be staying with us for a while.”

You smile quickly at them and look back at your dad.

“Any particular reason or is it classified?” Your dad looks at you and you nod. “Classified, like always.”

“Can we not have this conversation right now, Y/N?” Your dad tells you. “You’re shivering.”

“Fine.”

You go to walk back but your dad stops you.

“Hop up.”

You can’t help but smile and eagerly jump onto his back, arms immediately wrapping around his neck, legs around his waist. You glance back at the others and notice Wanda is blushing faintly.

“Hey, kid, grab my bag for me?” Your dad says.

“I don’t think so.” Pietro says. “You can carry your own bags in.”

He goes to retaliate but Natasha is quick to move and picks Clint’s bag up from the floor.

“You two can bicker for hours. I don’t want Y/N to freeze to death while that happens. Move.”

Clint salutes and sets off walking, you bouncing on his back as he goes. You can’t help but laugh a little. You all silently get back into the house and your dad is quick to deposit you on the kitchen cabinet near the sink.

“Wash your feet off and get back to bed, kiddo. I’m gonna go surprise your mom.” He says. He turns to his teammates. “Then I’ll sort sleeping arrangements for you guys. Maximoff, you’re okay sleeping in the barn, yeah?”

Pietro grinds his teeth together but doesn’t say anything.

“Good.” With a quick peck to your cheek and a wink, your dad runs off, leaving you in the kitchen with four of his teammates. Placing your mud-clad feet into the sink, you smile sheepishly at them and turn the tap on.

You’re not going to get anymore sleep tonight.


	2. The One With The Rat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have to get used to sharing your home with more people. And a rat. That Lila names Minky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, 
> 
> I am so happy with all the positive response this story has been getting! I honestly didn't expect it :D 
> 
> Here's the next installment, sorry for any errors and/or spelling mistakes. Hope you enjoy!

Turns out, you fell asleep quite easily when you climbed back into your extremely comfortable bed (has your bed always been that comfy?) and were able to get another whole four hours in until your sister barrels into your room like a mini whirlwind and belly flops on top of you.

“Ugh! Lila get off!”

“Dad’s back! Dad’s back! Dad’s back!” She says excitedly as she jumps on top of you.

“Lila! Stop.” You sit up suddenly and shove her back a little too hard, accidentally pushing her off your bed and onto the wooden floor. She lands with a solid thump and glares up at you, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. “Don’t you dare! Don’t you dare cry, you know it was an accident.”

Your sister blinks; tears beginning to roll down her cheeks and you know it’s only a matter of seconds until she starts screaming bloody murder and your parents coming running in. To avoid the headache, you quickly lift your quilt and Lila nearly throws herself into bed with you. She nestles up to you and you peck her head. Some things just don’t change.

“You okay?” you ask. “Didn’t hurt your bum did you?”

“No.”

“Good. I wouldn’t want to kiss your smelly bottom better.”

Lila giggles.

“It isn’t smelly!”

“I beg to differ,” you sniff loudly. “I can smell it from here!”

She giggles louder and pokes your nose.

“Happy dad’s back?” You ask.

“Yeah!” she screams into your ear.

“Lila,” you groan, entirely too sleepy for her early morning giddiness. “Inside voice.”

She smiles at you and as your eyes droop off, pokes your shoulder.

“Auntie Nat is making coffee if you want some.”

You smile sleepily and nestle further into your pillow, cheek resting on top of Lila’s head.

“I will. But for now, I’m too comfortable to move.”

Lila giggles and tries to get out of the bed but you keep a firm grip on her wriggling form and when she begins to laugh, you start to tickle her.

“No!” she giggles, “Y/N! Stop!”

You do and Lila wriggles free and stands up, breathing heavily. She hiccups.

“Go and tell Auntie Nat to save me a cup will you? I’ll be down soon.”

“Okay!” She runs from your room and leaves the bedroom door open, knowing it will definitely get you up. You can hear her hiccups as she quickly makes her way downstairs. Stretching, you yawn loudly and sit up again. The house is quite cold this morning, so, wrapping your fluffy blanket around your shoulders, you get up, grab your towel and pad out of your room.

“Morning!” you yell on the landing.

“Morning!” a chorus of voices calls back, a happy wail merging in along with it. You reach the bathroom with a smile and, twisting the knob, you collide hard with the door. You try again but it’s locked and, putting your ear to the wood, you can hear the shower running and someone singing horribly. You slam your fist on the door, assuming it to be your dad.

"The bathroom is occupied right now." A male voice replies back with an obscure accent and you instantly know who it is.

The older Maximoff.

Growling, you stomp downstairs and throw yourself onto the armchair facing Maria, Natasha, your mom and Nathaniel. You can hear Lila in the kitchen with your dad, presumably helping him to make breakfast. Cooper is nowhere to be seen. They all look at you and you look back at them, slightly irritated.

“What?”

“Are you okay?” Your mom asks.

You nod and nestle further into the armchair, tucking your legs under yourself. She continues to look at you with an amused expression.

“What?” you ask again, getting a little annoyed. Now it’s Natasha’s turn to join in.

“Did someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed?”

“You know what, Romanoff?”

“What?”

But before you can answer and wipe that cocky side smirk off her face, Lila comes slowly walking into the room, carrying a steaming mug of coffee in her hands. Her tongue pokes out between her lips as she concentrates on not spilling it over herself and as she gets closer, you help her.

“Thank you, Li.”

“Dad thought you would need this.” She says. “He knows how grumpy you are in the morning.”

“Thanks, dad!” You shout loud enough for him to hear. You can hear him laugh a little as Lila sprints back into the kitchen. You can just hear her say, “Moody bum.” To your dad and, rolling your eyes, you happily take a sip of the coffee.

Maria and Natasha go back to quietly conversing while your mom watches Nathaniel play on the floor. He nervously struggles to his feet (with the aid of the table side and your mom’s hand) and looks at you. Holding out the toy car in his pudgy little hand, you place your coffee down on the floor and lean over to take it from him; and, as he watches happily, you begin to roll it over the table top whilst making funny car noises which elicit small giggles from your younger brother. When the car rolls near enough for Nathaniel to reach, he snatches it and begins to run it along your mom’s leg.

You go back to sipping your coffee and nestle back into the armchair, eyes lulling shut. It’s peaceful and for once, your brother isn’t having a screaming contest with himself. The only downside to this amazingly laid back morning, are the Twins.

On the hallway, you hear the bathroom door open and then a slightly shy voice calling:

“The bathroom is free now.”

Your eyes open.

"He better not have used all the hot water." You say as you stand up, half drunk coffee in hand.

"There are other bathrooms." Your mom replies.

"Yeah, yours and the guests. Gonna take a guess that the other twin is in their shower."

Natasha nods.

"Sounds like someone needs another coffee." Maria says.

"And a shower." You mutter under your breath as you make your way back up the stairs. You go into your room, dump the blanket on the bed and put your coffee mug on the side table before hastily exiting and running straight into a damp body. You both make eye contact and immediately your face goes red and you avert your eyes.

“Oh my God, I am so sorry!”

Wanda’s face is just as red as yours is.

“I wasn’t looking where I was going,” she stammers. “I’m sorry…”

You smile awkwardly at her before running off and skidding into the bathroom.

Locking the door behind you, you start the shower and the second it’s warm enough, you strip out of your Pyjamas and hop in.

Unfortunately, the water goes cold half way through washing your hair and you very nearly dive out of the shower it was that sudden. Resisting the temptation to drop kick Pietro out of your house, you pluck up the enough courage to finish your shower in freezing cold water. The second you finish; you grab your towel and wrap it around your freezing body. You squeeze the excess water from your hair, grab your clothes and leave the bathroom. You’re too busy trying to stop your towel from falling down that you don’t notice Wanda with her nose in a book and you collide. Again.

“Sorry,” you mumble.

“Guess we’re even now.” She says with a small wink before closing her book and heading down stairs. You can’t help but smile as you go into your room.

* * *

Turns out, Cooper was still asleep and had no idea that your dad was even home. You found this out as your dad snuck past you on the stairs with a childish grin on his face. Rolling your eyes, you walk into the lounge and immediately spot Lila in your seat. She grins cheekily at you.

“I told you your sister was sitting there,” Natasha said to Lila as she absentmindedly flicked through a magazine.

You easily lift Lila up and deposit her on the floor before quickly taking your seat. As you get comfortable, Lila joins you on the armchair and leisurely lies on your lap, sticking her tongue out at you as she does. You poke her nose and try your best to ignore the Twins as they sit on the sofa facing you but when you hear a scream from Cooper’s room, you all make eye contact. Seconds later, and he sprints downstairs and you immediately point to the kitchen where your mom is. He follows your direction and disappears, eagerly shouting, “Mom!”

“How did you know he wanted your mom?” Pietro asks.

You shrug and pat Lila’s head.

“He’s my brother, I know him like the back of my hand.” Lila pokes you. “I know all of them like the back of my hand.”

Your dad comes jogging into the room and Lila eagerly gets up from you and hugs him.

“I still can’t believe you’re home, daddy!”

He kisses her head and looks at you all.

“Everyone okay in here?”

You all nod.

“Kid, you behaving yourself?” he asks.

Pietro glares at your dad and when Lila isn’t looking, he flips him off.

“Mature.” Clint snaps.

“As always, old man.”

“Stop calling my daddy, old!” Lila defends, scowling at Pietro. The silver haired boy instantly backs off, much to Natasha’s amusement.

“Clint?” your mom calls from the kitchen.

“Sounds like I’m needed.” He says as he carries Lila away. The room is silent then until you hear a small scurrying sound on the floor. You look down, confused and when you look up, Pietro is doing the same thing as you.

“You heard that too?” you ask. He nods.

You see the tail dashing under the sofa occupied by Natasha and you swear you’ve never made a noise like the one you make as you jump onto the chair. Natasha, Pietro and Wanda all look at you as you frantically point at the sofa. Your parents come rushing into the room.

“I swear to God, I just saw a tail go under there.”

As one, the three of them lift their legs up from the floor and glance down as your mom goes to find Nathaniel.

“As in a rats tail?” you dad asks.

“Maybe? I dunno!”

The rat makes a run for it and Pietro squeals as he jumps up on the sofa too. You make eye contact with him and he shrugs.

“What? I do not like them either.”

The rat comes back into view and Natasha and Wanda just watch as the rodent runs around the room, smiling when Clint begins to chase it.

“Get it dad!” Cooper yells.

“Don’t kill it! It’s an animal!” Lila shouts.

“Natasha, help me out!” Clint barks at the redhead as he chases the rat into the dining room.

It takes the two trained assassins twenty minutes to catch the rat and that’s after the two of them collide in the kitchen.

Now trapped in the bucket, Lila and Cooper kneel besides it as Natasha and Clint decide what to do with the rat.

“Can we keep it?” Lila asks. “Because if so, I’ve called her Minky.”

You’re the one to answer. “No.”

“Aw! But Minky!”

“No.” You say again.

_It’s one thing sharing the house with the two freaks; I am not sharing my house with a rat as well._

“Kids, wanna help me let it out in the yard?” Clint asks and the two excitedly run to the door. As your dad walks past you, you poke his arm.

“And what if it gets back in again?”

“Then we have a new pet.”

You shake your head.

"The house is cramped enough as it is. No pets." You hiss.

Your dad smirks.

"Depends if Minky here comes back." Your dad looks up and quickly says, "Kids, shoes on before you go outside!"

A set of aww's come from the porch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked it! Sorry it ends so suddenly.
> 
> Can I just say, I love Wanda and Pietro, and I do not think they are freaks.
> 
> Xo


	3. The One Where You're Old Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go on a shopping trip to the pet store and find out a little more about the Twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> I am so happy everyone is enjoying this! Sorry there has been a little delay with this...! I've recently started a journalism job which involves a bit of travelling...! 
> 
> I vaugly know where this story is going now! And I'm not sure if you can have an outside rat as a pet but for the purpose of this story, you can...!
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)
> 
> Xo

“Where are the rat cages kept in this place?” Your dad asks as you walk endlessly through aisle after boring aisle in the pet store. You instantly lost interest and began to happily tap away on your phone, currently talking on a group chat on Facebook while your sister walks behind you; just a little in front of Pietro and Wanda, who were practically forced from the house by both Natasha and Laura.

“I don’t know.” You reply simply.

“They’ve got to be around here somewhere…it’s a pet store…!”

Your dad heads off down another aisle and you reluctantly follow, wondering if it’s too late to make a run for the car. Lila begins to hum that annoying tune behind you and loudly drag her fingertips over the cat toys, jingling the bells and pressing the “press me” buttons. You exhale loudly but keep quiet. Making a scene in a public space with your sister is not something you really want to do.

You hear Pietro sigh in boredom and it causes you to look up, just at the right time to avoid walking into the back of your dad.

“Woah,”

“Seriously, how difficult can it be –”

“BUNNIES!” Lila suddenly shouts before she charges down the aisle. You’re about to go after her but Wanda and Pietro beat you to it.

“We will watch her,” Pietro says as he passes you and your dad, “don’t worry.” You go to reply but he’s already gone.

“You’re okay with this?”

Your dad shrugs and sets off down another aisle.

“Lila’ll keep em in check.”

You can’t help but scoff and walk past him, not even bothering to check the shelves for cages. Reaching the end, you look to your left and point.

“Dad, they’re right here!”

Two minutes later and you and your dad face shelf after shelf of different sized cages and, looking at one another, you both know you’re going to be here for some time.

* * *

Almost 50 minutes later and you and your dad now stand at the checkout desk, a rat cage taking up most of the countertop, while feed and numerous amounts of things for inside Minky’s new home clutter around it. Your hair, which was hanging freely around your shoulders, is now up in a messy bun, the Facebook chat on your phone long forgotten as you nervously look around the store, hoping to see your sister.

Your dad accidentally nudges your shoulder as he gets his wallet from his pocket.

“How much?”

The cashier smiles weakly at him.

“Wow…who’d have thought a rat would cost so much money?” you say and your dad sends you a glare.

“DAD! DAD! DAD!”

You both turn in sync and see Lila charging over to you both, a huge smile plastered on her face.

“You will _never_ guess what Pietro showed me!”

You mentally slap yourself.

She throws herself onto you and you scoop her into your arms, lifting her onto your hip.

“What did he show you?” you ask.

“A poisonous frog! He pointed into its house and saw it in the corner!”

You and your dad both stare at Pietro.

“For God sake, kid.” Your dad groans as Lila giddily wriggles in your arms. Your dad takes his credit card out his wallet and Lila suddenly gasps loudly in your ear. She wriggles harder and you have no choice but to put her back down; the second her feet touch the floor, she’s off again, going straight for a puppy. This time, it’s your dad who chases after her.

“Lila, how many times have I told you not to chase people’s dogs?!”

“Erm,” the cashier awkwardly states. You quickly go and put in your dads pin number and remove his card. “I’ll go get you a bag.”

You silently plead for the cashier not to leave but she does and the atmosphere around you and the Twins instantly grows awkward.

You tap your fingers on the tabletop and keep your eyes peeled for the cashiers return.

“So…” Wanda says, “are you happy about getting a new pet?”

_Oh God, she’s trying to make small talk!_

“You might be getting a frog now, as well.” Pietro says.

“Listen,” you snap, turning to face them. You check to make sure no one is listening before you carry on, eyes landing on Wanda, “my dad likes to keep his work life as distant to his family life as much as he can, with a few exceptions obviously, but I heard you did something…something awful and managed to scare all of them, even my Auntie Nat, which isn’t something many people can do…I swear to God, if you or your brother attempt to do anything like that again, to anyone in my family, I will _fucking_ kill you myself.”

Pietro is instantly in front of you, blocking your vision of his sister.

“If you threaten my sister again, I will personally buy that poisonous frog and put it in your bed one night when you are sleeping.”

“Bullshit, it wasn’t a poisonous frog.” You reply, head tilted upwards to meet his firm glare.

“Could you tell the difference?” he asks.

You shake your head.

“I am not really sure you want to take that chance, kid.”

And then he’s gone, standing back at his sister’s side as your dad nears you with Lila on his back.

You had almost forgotten you were in a public space.

She hops down and automatically takes your hand, pulling out of your head, just as the cashier promptly returns with a bag. You hand your dad his credit card and quickly say,

“I’m going to show her the fish.”

Your dad very nearly doesn’t hear you but you don’t even wait for a reply, you drag your sister away as tears stinging your eyes.

* * *

By the time you get back to your house, you are beyond tired and all you want to do is crawl into your bed and hide from the world. You’re thankful you got to ride shotgun, sitting in the middle of Wanda and Pietro for a 20-minute car journey was not something you really wanted to do.

Your dad parks up and switches off the car.

“Right, Lila can you grab Minky’s toys?”

“Yeah!”

“Pietro, could you get the food?” Your dad asks.

“I suppose.”

“I’ll get the cage…Wanda, you and Y/N can just get whatever is left, okay?”

You internally groan but smile and nod, unbuckling your seatbelt.

At the trunk of the car, your dad hands you some items and as you set off walking, something with a bell begins to jingle.

“Yeah, cuz that isn’t not going to get annoying, is it?” you mutter as you jog up the stairs and open the front door.

As you walk inside, you’re hit with the smell of pancakes and your stomach instantly begins to groan with hunger. If you had known how long you were going to be at the pet store, you would have eaten breakfast. As you walk towards the kitchen, you hear footsteps behind you but before you can look back, Pietro barges past you and deliberately knocks into you, which causes you to drop some of the things in your arms. He laughs mockingly before running ahead into the kitchen. You thank God you were glaring at him because the second Pietro was in the kitchen, he skids on something on the floor and falls, head smacking loudly on a cupboard. Cooper begins to laugh and you can’t help but laugh a little too. The arrogant ass had it coming.

Wanda – who you hadn’t even noticed come into your house – was quick at his side. She helps him up as you walk into the kitchen too, and when he goes to lunge at Cooper, Wanda doesn’t let him and effortlessly holds him back. You deposit the items on a clear bit of the counter and wipe some flour off your brother’s face. He sticks his tongue out at you.

“I have egg all up my back!” Pietro whines.

“Go and get cleaned up, then.” Wanda replies.

Maria and Natasha come down the stairs and as one, they smile at you.

“You guys took your time,” Natasha says as she walks up to Cooper to help clean him off.

You walk back past the twins as Wanda pushes her brother towards the stairs and you see him pick up some flour with his fingers but you’re too slow to act. It hits you directly on the nose and you see red. Fist clenching at your side, you’re about to hit him when Maria stops you.

“Okaaay, let’s not attack the one with the scary supernatural powers, yeah?” Maria sings as she grips you around the waist. You only just notice it was Wanda you would have hit if you followed through. Where had Pietro gone?

As you look back at Maria, she looks slightly worried. “I wasn’t supposed to tell you that.”

It’s bullshit and you know it. Maria doesn’t just accidently drop important information like that. She’s told you so you know.

* * *

 

That night, after Lila, Nathaniel and Cooper are all in bed, you find your dad in his room, folding the laundry, and you tentatively knock on the bedroom door. He looks up and motions for you to come in.

“Hey kiddo,” he greets.

“Hey, dad.”

“You okay? Need a fresh towel?”

You smile and shake your head.

“So…you aren’t okay or you don’t need a fresh towel?” he asks.

“I’m fine,” you laugh. “And I don’t need a new towel yet.”

“Good, thanks for clarifying with your old man.”

You sit on the bed; legs crossed and nervously fiddle with your hands. The last time you pried about his work, it didn’t end well.

“You know the Twins?” you quickly blurt out.

_No going back now._

“Yeah…they’re a pain in the ass at times, but I know them.”

“Well, I won’t mention names, but someone accidentally mentioned something today…and I just want to hear it from you.”

He has stopped folding laundry now and is giving you his full attention.

“What’s been said?”

“That one of them, I don’t know which, has scary, supernatural powers…”

You can feel your heart hammering in your chest and your palms are damp with sweat.

Your dad looks at you and sits on the bed with you. He sighs.

“I suppose I should tell you…the younger ones, they probably won’t notice this stuff, but you, you’re just like me, you don’t miss a thing.” He laughs and clears his throat. He seems nervous too. “Wanda and Pietro, they have special abilities which they, at first, did use against us, but when we needed their help most, they were there and if it wasn’t for them, the casualties would have tripled I’m sure…”

“What kind of special abilities?” you ask.

“Wanda, to put it simply, can use mental telepathy. Pietro can move exceptionally quickly. Or as Maria originally put it to Cap: he’s fast and she’s weird.”

“Got that right.” You mutter and your dad hits your leg.

“Y/N.” he warns.

“What? She was right.”

“Don’t make me regret telling you this information, Y/N. I trust that you’re old enough to know some of this information.”

You nod.

“But you’re not old enough to not have a bed time. So go on, get yourself ready for bed.”

You smile at him, give him a quick hug and pad from the room. As you reach your bedroom, you close your door behind you and slide to the floor. You’re unable to believe it. Supernatural powers. No wonder Wanda managed to scare your Auntie Nat. Seeing Wanda use her powers is enough to scare anyone.

You knew they were weird, you just didn’t know they would be _this_ weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to clarify again, I do not find Wanda and Pietro weird. I love their characters to bits <3
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Xo


	4. The One With The Unexpected Trust Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Cooper breaks his leg during a game of tag and you bond a little with Wanda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone whose sticking around with this story, I honestly thought people had given up with it! <3 
> 
> Sorry if the rules confused any of you, I confused myself a little when writing them!!

You were trying to study when Lila walks into your room and sits on your bed. You manage to ignore her for a full minute until she started to tap her foot on the floor relentlessly. You sigh, drop your pen onto your open book and turn to face her, an irritated expression on your face.

"What do you want?" 

"I wanna talk to you." she says. "About something serious?" 

Your first thought quickly goes to the Twins and you're worried that they've done something to scare her. You then wonder if you can commit a murder by jamming a pen into someones eye.

"What about?" You finally ask. 

"How old were you when you had your ears pierced?" 

The question catches you off guard. 

"Oh, er," you strain your brain to remember. "14, I think."

Lila pouts. 

"Do you think mom and dad will let me get my ears done?" she asks you hopefully. You laugh. 

"Not a chance, Lila." 

"Aw but I have the best reason why they should let me!" she says before she runs up to you. 

"Tell me then?" 

"No," she replies. "You'll laugh. It's personal and between mommy, daddy and me."

"So why did you come in my room, Lila? I'm trying to study." 

Someone knocked on your bedroom door and you both look up. 

"Hey guys," Natasha smiles at you both. Lila grins at her. "We're going to play tag outside if you're in?"

"Yes!" Lila shouts excitedly. Natasha points at you. 

"You're on our team, we need the numbers." 

You groan.

"I need to study!" 

Natasha walks into your room, slams your book shut - accidentally breaking your pen inside - and easily eases you from your chair. 

"Impromptu study break. The exercise will do you good."

You go to complain but she pushes you from your room, Lila hot on your heels and down the stairs. 

"Right," Natasha says as she deposits you in your armchair. "Team captains are Maria and myself." 

"I'm the home owner, why aren't I one of the captains?" Clint asks as Lila hops onto his knee. 

"Because no one wants you as their leader, Old Man."

" _Because,_ " Maria quickly interrupts. "We thought of the game therefore we are the captains so shut it." 

Pietro grins. 

"We've already chosen teams," Natasha says. "Lila, Y/N and Pietro, you're with me."

"Wanda, Coop and Clint, you're with me." 

Your dad and Cooper high five while Lila sticks her tongue out at them. 

"Kids, go get your shoes on!" Natasha says and Cooper and Lila sprint from the room, pushing and shoving each other as they go. 

"Isn't it a little unfair that your team gets Pietro?" Clint asks. 

"He has promised not to use his speed." Natasha replies. 

Your shoes are suddenly deposited on your shoulder and you turn to see Lila grinning at you. 

"I've thought of a plan," she whispers quite loudly. "My team!" she yells directly down your ear.

"Ah," you groan, moving in your seat so she doesn't deafen you. 

"Team talk in the garden, come on!" she squeals before running back out of the front door. You slip your trainers on your feet and follow your overly excited sister into the garden, Natasha and Pietro not far behind. It's extremely sunny and you immediately put your hands above your eyes, trying your best to shield them. You can't see Lila. 

"Where the -" 

"GUYS!" 

As one, the three of you turn to your left and see your sister waving madly near the barn. 

"Why are you over there? Lila! Come here!" You yell back. 

"No they'll hear my plan!" 

You huff. Natasha takes your arm and once again, tows you. 

Turns out, Lila's plan only consisted of you and Natasha rugby tacking Maria to give Lila more time to get away. It was quickly turned down. Natasha then quickly explained the rules: Two people on each team were 'it' while the other two weren't. The opposite team had to successfully 'capture' the two who weren't 'it' to win the game. 

You raise your hand. 

"Can the two who aren't it try and help capture the other team?" 

"They'll be a little preoccupied with trying to avoid being captured...but if the opportunity comes by, then yes, you can."

"So whose it?" you ask. 

"Me and Pietro." 

"So me and Lila need to avoid..." 

Natasha shrugs. 

"That's the fun part. They won't know who they're after on our team just like we won't with them." Natasha replies. "All about the poker face, guys. Lila, do me proud."

"Can I give some advice?" Pietro asks.

"Go on?" you say.

"Run fast."

Your dad and Wanda were the ones who were chasing you and your sister and the second Maria shouted "GO!", they charged straight for the two of you, causing you both to back up and quickly run in separate directions. 

"Shit," you laugh as your dad sprints after you. "Lila we weren't supposed to split up!" 

You zig zag in attempt to get him off you trail but he quickly catches up and when you think you're about to be tagged, he's suddenly taken out by Lila. They both crash to the floor and you manage to skid to a halt, watching your sister wriggle free before shooting off again. You hastily follow suit, no longer sure whose following you anymore. You run and hide behind the barn, collapsing slightly against it as you tried your best to catch your breath. You peaked around the corner, seeing Natasha and Maria wrestling with each other while Pietro ran around, looking for Cooper. Hearing a twig snap behind you, you're off like a deer and making a split second decision to burrow inside the barn, you glance behind you to see Wanda coming after you. 

"Shit, shit, shit!"

You skid around the side of the barn and disappear inside, adrenaline coursing through your body. Nearly jumping onto the ladder leading up to the recently built balcony type second level, you climb as quick as your legs will let you until finally reaching the top, you dive behind a stack of hay. You lie there in complete silence for a few seconds, exhausted and you try to listen out for footsteps following you, but all you can hear are the screams and laughs outside. The hay begins to itch at your arms and legs and, sitting up, you catch the sight of someone else hiding and scream in shock. 

It's Cooper. 

"Enemy team!" he yells. "Enemy team!" He's quick to his feet, as are you, and you go to grab him, not wanting him to run around up there, but he thinks you're trying to grab him for the game and jumps out of your way. Except he jumps too far and his left foot slips off the side of the ledge. You tried to catch his flailing arms but you're too slow and as he lands on the barns floor with a sickening crunch, you topple off too; only to be caught midair by red energy. You look around, frighten and confused and see Wanda stood there at the door, hands held out as she concentrates of settling you down safely on the ground. 

"Pietro!" she yells as you're at Cooper's side the instant your feet touch down. He's crying hysterically, right leg bent in an obscure manner. Wanda's brother is at her side in the blink of an eye and when he sees Cooper, he knows just what to do. 

"BARTON!" he shouts and then he has your brother in his arms.

"No -" But Wanda stops you, hands wrapping around your wrists and you can only watch helplessly as Pietro carries your brother off. 

"Please trust him not to hurt your brother, Y/N. He wants to help. We want to help."

You look at Wanda and decide that just this once, you're going to trust her. 

"Okay," you say. "I believe you."

The game was stopped when your dad saw Cooper. He and Natasha rushed him to hospital while the rest of you made your way inside.  

Your mom, much to your surprise, didn't bite your head off when you told her what happened. Instead she pulled Wanda into a tight hug and whispered, "Thank you." in her ear.

She was just as shocked as you were.

* * *

 

Once your mom got the call from your dad that Cooper was going to be okay, she collapsed exhausted on the couch next to Maria. You and Lila snuggled on your armchair while the Twins sat on their own sofa. You softly stroke Lila's hair and when you check on her again, she's fast asleep. 

"Mom?" you asked weakly. She glances at you and, spotting Lila asleep, she goes to get up. "I'll do it." 

You try to move and she tightens her grip around your body. You sigh and look pleadingly at Maria. She gets the message and gets up; carefully detangling your sister from you. You stand up and stretch and then carefully take your sleeping sister from Maria.

"Ugh," you groan. "She's gotten heavier since I last did this." 

"The last time you carried her like that she was a toddler." Your mom said with a smile. 

The stairs prove to be a challenge and Maria waits at the bottom, ready to spring should you stumble backwards. You luckily didn't. Once in her room, you dress Lila for bed and tuck her into bed. Clicking on her night lamp, you silently left, shutting her door only a little, keeping it ajar slightly. You jog down a couple of the stairs and peering into the lounge, you say goodnight and retire to your own bedroom. 

* * *

 

Your hair is up messily in a ponytail and you sit at your desk, clad in your pyjamas. Your head rests in your palm as you force yourself to read the text in the book. Exams are going to be the end of you and if you didn't have one coming up next week, you would already be asleep in bed. 

There's an extremely quiet knock on your door and highlighting a bit of text, you get to your feet and open it.

"Oh," you say. "Hi..."

"Hi," Wanda replies. "I just wanted to see if you are okay."

You nod.

"I'm good. Little tired."

"Did I wake you?" she asks, suddenly very nervous. You quickly shake your head.

"No! No," you laugh a little awkwardly. "I was studying for an exam next week." 

"If you're tired, it won't sink in." 

"True...I might just call it a night and try again tomorrow." you say. 

"Pietro and I could help you if you needed?" 

"You're good with Math?" 

Wanda shrugs. 

"We aren't too bad." Wanda says. "Anyway, I only came to see that you were okay. Goodnight Y/N." 

"Night, Wanda." You reply but as she turns to leave, you quickly stop her. 

"Wanda?"

She turns to look at you.

"Yes?"

"Thanks..." you say. "For catching me in the barn..."

She smiles.

"Pietro calls it an unexpected trust fall." 

You laugh. 

"I guess he isn't wrong." you reply. "You're really good with your power." 

"I am okay...I have a long way to go with it yet though." 

You smile at one another in silence. 

"Get some sleep, Y/N. You look tired." Wanda tells you. 

"You too, Wanda" You reply but then you quickly add, "the sleep bit...not the looking tired...well you do but I'm not saying it in a bad way or anything -"

"Y/N," Wanda laughs. "I understood what you meant. Goodnight." 

You smile and watch her walk down the hallway and just before she disappears into her bedroom, she glances back at you.

"Night," you say. 

"Don't let the bedbugs bite." Wanda replies and then she vanishes into her room and you're left standing in your doorway, smiling. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, sorry for any errors!


	5. The One With The Ice-Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which your dad has to leave suddenly and you take Nathaniel to the park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hey guys, sorry about the long delay! It's been a hectic couple of weeks but hopefully now I'll be back on track...!

You couldn't believe your ears.   

"Leaving?" You say incredulously. 

"Left," Your Mom corrects, looking a little sad herself, "they left early this morning."

"So why didn't  _they_ go with them?" You eye the Twins suspiciously as the lounge together on one of your sofas. Wanda's hair lies in a messy bun on top of her head while Pietro's sticks out in obtuse angles. When they look like this, it's hard to believe that they're dangerous. "He didn't even say bye!"

"They weren't needed for the mission. It was all very last second." Your Mom replies as she pokes your nose. "He'll call when he can, but until then, it's breakfast time - what do you want? We have cereal, toast, Nathaniel's baby food, or eggs and -"

"I'll have a bowl of cereal to go, please." You replies as your Mom nods, understanding; exam week was just around the corner. Looking at the Twins, you watch as Pietro now holds your baby brother at arm's length, looking increasingly worried about having the child in his hands. 

"What about you guys?" 

Nathaniel yells loudly and wiggles, causing Pietro to quickly pass him to Wanda who passes him to Laura. 

"I know what you want, little guy." Your Mom says in a baby voice as she tickles him. "Do you want some toast again, Wanda?"

The brunette perks up.

"With jam?"

Your Mom laughs. 

"Yes, I could never forget the jam."

Wanda smiles at her and when your Mom softly pats her head, you instantly thought of Lila and Cooper, who were still sound asleep in their beds, completely unaware of your dad's absence. 

"He was going to take them fishing today, y'know?" Your Mom looks at you sadly. "This is the third time he has broken a promise to them because of this job and it really isn't fair." 

"Y/N -"

"He also promised to drive them to school tomorrow but I guess that isn't going to happen, is it?" 

"Wanda and Pietro have kindly offered to help with the school run."

"And why are we stuck babysitting these two?!" You snap quickly. Nathaniel begins to wail in your Mom's arms, loud and ugly sobs. "Not so long ago they were classed as dangerous people and now they're here, lounging around our house as if they're family!" 

"Y/N -"

"No, Mom, save it. I'll go tell my brother and sister that dad isn't here again and then I'm going to the library to study. I can't be here right now." 

When you turn to go and stomp upstairs, you freeze; slightly shocked to see Lila and Cooper standing awkwardly at the top of the stairs. 

"Dad's gone?" Cooper asks.

Your Mom cuddles Nathaniel as she replies, "Yes, sweetheart." 

"Oh," he replies glumly before clumsily hopping into his room and slamming his door shut. Lila runs down the stairs and launches herself into you. You hold her close and sooth her when she begins to cry. 

"I was...going...t-to ask tonight," she says between sobs. 

"Ask what, baby?" Your Mom replies, walking over to the two of you and kissing Lila's head. She only cries harder. 

"It doesn't matter anymore!"

You can feel the wetness forming on your neck, the delicious mixture of tears and snot. Behind you, Wanda stands and when her brother doesn't copy her, she drags him up by the arm.

"We will contact SHIELD," She says, causing you and your Mom to look at her. "And we will ask for a pickup. We do not want to burden your family." 

You ignore the glare your mom sends you. 

"Make sure you say that it is important that they get you today." You say before turning and carrying your sister away. 

* * *

When your mom comes into your room later that day, holding a sandwich on a plate and a cup of water, you automatically sit up on your bed and avoid making eye contact with her. You’ve been in this situation enough times to know that this is the part where you are told off and get grounded. The food she brings is to soften the blow. 

"Knock, knock." she says, "thought you might be hungry." 

You begin to chip away at the coloured nail polish on your nails.

“I made you your favourite,” she carries on, walking into the room and placing the food on your bedside table. You don’t reply but your hunger is given away by the dying whale noise your stomach makes. “Please eat something.”

"Okay."

You feel the bed dip beside you.

“Wanda and Pietro will be gone on Tuesday,” Your Mom tells you. You stop scratching at your nails for a split second, shocked. You didn’t think they would actually go. 

"Oh."

"They're only doing what you said."

You sigh.

"I really don't need this talk, right now." You reply. "I already feel low enough as it is."

“I only came to give you some food, tell you you’re grounded and give you a kiss.” Your mom pecks you on the cheek and gets to her feet. You smirk.

"Thanks."

“Eat.” She orders you before walking out of your room. You’re sure she left the door open deliberately, just to wind you up. By the time you get to it, you’re just in time to watch Lila put Cooper into a surprisingly strong choke hold. 

* * *

The Monday morning school run was as hectic as it always was. Cooper was groaning especially loud about having to go in with a broken leg and Lila, every time your mom’s back was turned, would hit and kick your brother. You were gradually becoming a little worried, she wasn’t the violent type. 

"I'm going to get dressed. Kids eat up, we're setting off soon." Your Mom says as she quickly disappears from the room. You hear her mutter something on the stairs and as you set Lila, Cooper and Nathaniel's cereal down in front of them, the Twins made an appearance. You look at them, unsure with how to approach them. You feel someone tug at your sleeve and, glancing down at Lila, she asks you for some more milk.   
  
“You have a moustache,” You whisper to her as you took her cup. She giggles a little before wiping it away. 

Cup now half full, you put the carton back into the fridge. As you turn around, Pietro is suddenly there and just like a petulant child, he walks past you and nudges your shoulder, the milk in Lila’s cup sloshing all over you. Everyone apart from Wanda laughs. You grit your teeth as you refill the cup and place it in front of Lila before Pietro could spill it over you again. You snatch a tea towel from the side and dab at your shirt.

“Come on you two,” You say as you sit beside Nathaniel to help him eat his breakfast. “Mom’ll start muttering if you’re not ready when she is.” 

You duck in time to dodge a face full of Nathaniel’s porridge and, hearing a gasp, you quickly turn to see it all over Wanda’s skirt. The look she gives you is enough to keep you glued to your seat but you get up anyway and hastily hand her the towel.  

“I should have warned you...” You mutter, “to keep out of his firing line.” 

She snatches the towel from your hands. 

“Just like you should have told us that you were not comfortable with us being here in the first place.” 

Her words sting but they ring true. Your dad always taught you to speak your mind but you didn’t. Behind you, you don’t realise Pietro feeding Nathaniel. 

“I’m sorry –” 

“Me too. Maybe I shouldn’t have caught you in the barn. Perhaps I should have just let you fall.” 

You feel like you have just been doused in ice-cold water.

* * *

Naturally, the second you got your head back into your study books, you lose track of time and it wasn’t until your Mom rang that you noticed it was nearing midday. 

“Hey, baby, how’s the revising going?” 

“It’s okay I guess.” You glance down at your body, still clad in pyjamas. You can’t help but feel a little gross. 

“So Mandy was able to squeeze me in at the hairdressers so I’m going to be another hour, hour and a half. How’s Nathaniel? He doing okay? Is he fussing a lot?”

_Fuck._

You’ve been too busy working, you completely forgot you left your baby brother downstairs with the Twins.   _  
_

“He’s fine, Mom.” You say quickly as you leap from your chair. “Gotta go, he wants feeding.”

“Give him a hug from me!”

“Will do, bye Mom! Love you!” 

You jump down the stairs two at a time and watch as Pietro sprints around Nathaniel carefully, tickling him every time he completed the little circuit. It was a bizarre game of  _Peekaboo_. The toddler giggles and tries to follow but the speedster was mindful to keep him safe.

“What are you doing?”

Pietro’s eyes snap to you and it caused him to lose concentration and skid into the sofa, flipping over it like a clumsy gymnast. Nathaniel laughs in delight, wanting to follow suit – clearly a daredevil in the making, your dad would be proud.

“I was keeping him occupied while Wanda made lunch.”

“Well, if you could refrain from using your powers around him, that would be great.” You reply as you pick your brother up. He immediately signs something to you and you sigh. It doesn’t go unnoticed by Pietro.  

“He’s been doing that a lot.” He says. “Neither of us know sign language.” 

“You could have just asked me.” You reply.

He shrugs.

“We didn’t want to disturb you.” When Nathaniel signs at you again, he asks: “What does he want? It kind of looks like –”

“-ice cream.” You reply. “He’s teething, which causes him discomfort...it helps to sooth the pain.”

"Oh."

You smile awkwardly at him as you bounce your brother in your arms. 

“Hey...erm, could you keep him occupied for a little bit longer? So I can shower and get dressed? After that I’ll take him out so you and Wanda can relax a little.” 

"Laura said you were grounded." Pietro replies. 

"I'm not going out for my enjoyment - Nathaniel is in pain, as a big sister, I'm trying to help. I won't be long." 

And before Pietro can reply, you shove your brother into his arms and walk back upstairs.

_Please don't hurt him._

* * *

15 minutes into your walk, Nathaniel fell asleep in his pushchair. It was a surprisingly nice day, you even put on a pair of shorts.

The walk didn't take long and the second you arrived, Nathaniel woke and screamed bloody murder to get to the swings. With a roll of your eyes, you release your brother and he charges like a mad man. After helping him into one and giving him a gentle push, you were sure to get a lot of pictures to show your Mom and your Dad, when he finally returns. 

He soon grew tired of the swings and once out, toddles over to the slide where he then proceeds to give you a heart attack when he fell face first down it. 

He naturally laughs it off. 

You're half way through pushing Nathaniel on the roundabout when you both hear the ice-cream van arriving. He really is your brother because the two of you smile near identically, dimples showing in your cheeks and in one swift motion, you have him in your arms and you walk towards the parked van where a small cue has already formed. You place Nathaniel on the ground and immediately hold onto his hand.

"Watcha' want, Puddin'?" You ask him. He signs ice-cream to you and you laugh. "What a silly question that was, huh?" 

The line moves pretty quickly and soon you're next. 

"Hi, can I get two regular ice-cream cones please?" You ask with a smile, struggling to keep Nathaniel from running off.

"Flake?" The Ice-Cream man asks as Nathaniel screams excitedly.  

"Nate!" You groan, "huh? Yes, please. How much do I owe you?" 

"One ninety-eight please, love." He replies as he places a scoop of vanilla onto a cone. 

"I'll get it." A voice says behind you and when your head snaps around, you can't help but gawp at Wanda a little, your mouth opening and closing like a fish. "Better make that three ice-cream cones, please." 

The man in the van smiles as he hands down one ice-cream to Nathaniel. He very nearly drops it the second it is in his hands but Wanda quickly helps him. 

"Hi," she smiles at you as she rests your brother on her hip. 

"Hi," you reply, still a little stunned. 

"Miss?" 

"Hmm?" You look back at the man and he is holding out the final two ice-creams to you. "Oh, thanks!" 

"You get them," Wanda says, "and I will pay."

You do as you're told, immediately licking one of the cones to stop some of the ice-cream dribbling. She pays and you know you're gawping but you seriously can't help it. She was the last person you was expecting to see. 

The two of you slowly make your way over to the bench where the pushchair is - your Mom would kill you if she knew you did that - and when you sit, Wanda places Nathaniel in between the two of you. He's already caked in ice-cream. Thank God for baby wipes. 

"Pietro told me you were here." Wanda says as she licks her ice-cream. "I'm not a stalker if you're thinking that." 

"I'm not." You say quickly.

She smiles at you. 

"I wanted to at least apologise before we left...for what I said to you in the kitchen. It was - it was uncalled for and I do not want you thinking that is who I am before we leave tomorrow." 

"Is there anyway you can cancel your pick up?" You ask and you see her look of shock. “You don’t have to go…what I said before...heck all of my attitude towards you and your brother…it was completely out of line, I was just so pissed and you guys got in the firing line…”

"I am sure we can, Y/N." Wanda replies, her ice-cream half eaten. 

Nathaniel suddenly starts crying and you see his treat on the floor. You quickly pass him yours and he happily begins to lick away. 

"So you stalked me to the park so we could have this little apology session?" 

"I was going to catch you before you left but you're quick when you want to be."

"Ah," You say. "I don't think you're a burden to our family by the way." 

"You miss your dad and like you just said, my brother and I got in your firing line." She shrugs. "How about we start new? Hi, I am Wanda Maximoff. Me and my brother will be staying with you for a while." 

She holds her hand out to you and you look at it. 

"It is called a handshake, Y/N."

You playfully glare at her as you shake her hand.

"Hi Wanda. I'm Y/N Barton. I hope you like children, I have three younger siblings." You see Nathaniel get to his feet on the bench. "Oh, careful!"

But it's too late and Nathaniel pushes his ice-cream into Wanda's face. She gasps at its coldness and you can't help but laugh.

"And this is why I carry baby wipes everywhere when I'm with Nathaniel." You laugh.

* * *

 "...and that's how I got this," you finish off your story and show Wanda your arm where the small scar is. The brunette laughs and looks at it, wrinkling her nose slightly. 

"You really are Clint's daughter." 

"What can I say?" You laugh. 

Nathaniel had near passed out after he finished his hysterical fit over beheading a flower he had taken a liking too. So Wanda collapsed the pushchair and carried it while you hugged your sleeping brother into your chest. 

"He's drooling." 

"Yeah, I can feel it." You reply. 

"Hang on, I think I saw something that might help..." Wanda says as she dives into the bag on your shoulder. 

"What are you -? You're pulling me down!" You laugh. But Wanda only shushes you as she carries on her search.

"Got it!" 

She removes one of Nathaniel’s cleaner bibs and carefully, lifts his head so she can place it on your shoulder.  

"Ha, thanks." 

"Anytime," Wanda replies as the two of you carry on walking. 

"So, I have a question...about your powers..." 

"Go on." Wanda encourages. 

"Apart from floating things...what else can you do?" 

Wanda shrugs. 

"I'm not even sure the extent of my powers...I can read minds though, when I want to -" Your blush doesn't go unnoticed by Wanda. "- I can tell people's emotions but the main thing I can do right now is to manipulate." 

"Interesting." You say. 

"And right now, you're a little apprehensive." 

You stop walking.

"Well it isn't every day you meet someone with magical powers." 

Wanda stands in front of you, an unreadable glint in her eyes.

"I want to show you something, that will hopefully show you my powers in a good light." 

"Now?"

"If you want to." You reply. "But let's get Nathaniel home first...he's cranky if he's woken up from his nap." 

"Ah," Wanda laughs. "Just like his Dad then."

* * *

Pietro took your brother from you almost as soon as you walk into the house. 

"Can you two communicate through your thoughts?" You ask, a little excitedly. Wanda flashes her phone. 

"Modern technology. It is a great thing." 

You don't get a chance to reply becuase Wanda takes your hand and leads you back outside. Once at a decent distance from the house, she stops and faces you.

"I promise you, I won't drop you." Wanda says.

"Oh God."

"Put your arms around my neck," You do as you're told. "Am I okay to put mine on your waist?"

"Why does it feel like you're making a move?" 

"A move?" Wanda asks. 

"Never mind," you reply quickly. "You can put them on my waist."

When Wanda does, you know your cheeks are bright red. 

"What are we doing?" You ask.

"Now? Height wise, we are probably floating above your front door."

"What?" You gasp and when you look around, you are in fact floating above the ground and gradually getting higher. You cling to Wanda for dear life, and she laughs, patting your back. 

"I told you I wouldn't let you fall."

When you look again, you're hovering just outside of Nathaniel’s bedroom and you can see his groggy little face watching you, looking quite confused. He rubs his eyes and nestles into Pietro who looks slightly nervous. 

"This is amazing!" 

You look at Wanda and she's grinning at you. 

Maybe this was the start of a beautiful friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to add so much more but becuase I wanted to upload something, it'll be in the next chapter. Thanks for reading!


	6. The One Where You're the Referee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you quickly become a referee between Lila and Cooper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hey guys. Sorry about the long waiting period between updates but as most of you know something happened in my family and it's been a tough period.
> 
> I really wanted to get something out for you all so I'm sorry if it's a little rough.

You were in the kitchen, chopping an onion when you heard a loud bang from upstairs. It nearly caused the knife blade to slice through you entire finger but it luckily only managed to slice it slightly. You hissed in pain as you grabbed a tea towel to cover your now bleeding wound before charging upstairs. The closer you got, the louder the screams became. 

"What the hell?" You muttered as you threw open Cooper's door. To see him and Lila scuffing on the floor, Lila trying her hardest to get a good punch in. "For God sake. Lila! Cooper! Stop it!" 

You dive into the room and drag your enraged sister off of your brother, eyeing his broken leg nervously.

"Get off me!" Lila screamed as she tried her hardest to wiggle free from your arms. But you held her strong. 

"Coop, you okay?" You asked. He shook his head. 

"She dove on me! My leg is already broken, idiot!" Cooper spat.

"I hate you!" Lila screamed. She squeezed tightly on your knife wound and managed to free herself; quickly sprinting out of Cooper's room and disappearing into her own. You sighed and kneeled next to your brother. 

"Get off," he whined. 

"Stop it, I need to look at your leg." You sighed. "Stop wriggling!" 

You weren't sure what you were looking for as you inspected his leg.

"Is it still broken?" He asked sarcastically.

"Believe it or not, yes it is." You held your hand out. "Let's get you up." 

You manged to hoist him up and back onto his computer chair. 

"Wanna tell me what happened?" You asked him. 

"If you think I started that, I didn't." Cooper told you. 

"I'll go and talk to Lila then." You said. "Sure your leg is okay?" 

"Yeah it's fine." Cooper replied. You ruffled his hair before leaving his room and shutting the door behind you. When you reached Lila's room, you knocked and slowly entered to see her brushing her Barbie doll's hair with a tiny pink hairbrush. 

"Hey," you said from her doorway. 

"Hi." Lila replied. 

"Watcha doing?" 

"Brushing her hair. She's going to have a hair cut today I think." 

"Awesome." You replied as you made your way into her room, being careful not to step on any of her things as you did. Sitting down on her bed, you watched her for a couple of minutes before clearing your throat. 

"C'mere." You said as you patted your knee.

Lila looked up at you and then did as she was told, hopping up on to your lap and nestled her head into the crook of your neck. 

"Are you going to tell me off?" She asked with a tiny voice. 

You sighed. 

"I'm not sure. Wanna tell me what happened? Becuase I've seen the two of you fighting before and that was something different." 

"He's winding me up!" Lila said. "Tapping his stupid leg against the wall while I was trying to play and when I said to him to stop it, he didn't!"

"So you pushed him off his chair and started to try and punch him?" You asked. 

She shrugged. "He's a Jackass."  


You gawped down at her.

"Where did you learn that?"

"Pietro." She replied simply. 

You made a mental note to kill him later and sighed. 

"If you promise not to attack Cooper over the littlest things from now on, I won't tell Mom on you, deal?" 

Lila nodded sheepishly. 

"Good. Next time he winds you up, use your words and if he carries on, come get me okay?" 

  
Lila nodded again.  You heard the front door faintly open and close.    


"Gang, I'm home!" Your Mom yelled. 

"Mommy!" Lila shouted as she quickly got off your lap and ran from her room; Cooper not far behind on his crutches. From his bedroom, you could hear Nathaniel begin to fuss and from outside you could just make out the Twins' voices. Only when Nathaniel began to cry, did you get up with a groan and slowly leave the room; bloodied tea towel still wrapped around your hand. 

* * *

To say that your mom over reacted when she saw the bloodied towel was an understatement. Her hands slapped over Lila and Cooper's eyes and she practically screamed at you to hand Nathaniel over to Pietro or Wanda and get your heiny - and yes, this was your mother's preferred swear word around the younger kids - into the living room. 

"Mom," you tried to reason with her, "the bloody towel makes it look a lot worse than it actually is. It's just a graze." 

She tore the towel from your hand and you winced. Some of the blood had dried onto it. 

"Okay, ow." 

"Sorry." She said as she looked at your finger. "What happened?" 

"I accidentally caught my finger when I was cutting an onion. I'm fine, Mom." 

"Is she okay?" 

You hadn't heard Wanda come in, her eyes filled with concern. 

"I'm fine." You told her. "Like I just told Mom, I caught my finger with the knife. No biggie." 

"I'll get you a band-aid." Wanda said and before you could stop her, she left. You looked at your mom.  

"I don't need a band-aid." 

"You do. It could get infected." 

You sighed as Wanda came back in. 

"If I wear this, will you two back off?" You said with a smile. 

"Yes." Wanda replied. 

"No." Your Mom said. "It's my job to be overprotective." She pecked your cheek and went into the kitchen. You held your hand out to Wanda. 

"I'll do it." She said and when you tried to protest, she shushes you. "Hold your finger out." 

"You're worse than my mom." You groaned as Wanda wrapped the band-aid around your finger. 

"You're lucky you got this regular one. It was this or a pink Barbie that I am assuming belongs to Cooper." 

  
You laughed.   "Yep, that boy loves Barbie...but thanks for giving me this."    


"Want me to give it a kiss for luck?" 

Your face heated up.

"E-excuse me?" 

"That's what all the Mother's do when their child was hurt in the films Pietro and I used to watch."

"Oh. Oh! Erm, no I'm good. Thank you though." 

Wanda smiled at you and you couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

  
Two days it had lasted.  Two days of blissful peace came to a shuddering stop when you heard Lila and Cooper screaming again. You were half tempted to leave them to it; siblings fought, something you knew all too well but there was just something about how you could only hear Lila yelling that really put you on edge. So you threw your pen onto your work and bolted from your room. To see Lila with her hands around Cooper's neck.    


"LILA!" You screamed as you priced her hands away from your brothers throat and tore her away. "Seriously? Mom!" 

"Whatever it is, you kids can sort it out!"

"Mom this is serious!" 

A couple of seconds passed before you heard her footsteps rushing upstairs. Lila fought you the entire time. 

"What's going on?" She asked as she came into Cooper's room. You pushed Lila to her.

"She," you pointed, "needs talking to! She keeps on attacking Cooper which really isn't like her." 

"I'm right here, Y/N." Lila growled at you.

"She's so out of character I can't explain it, Mom!" You said.

"I'll sort it out. Go do your homework." 

With a nod, you left the room and as you made you way across the landing, you caught sight of the Twins. 

"Hey, guys...I have a question." You said as you jogged down the stairs. 

"Shoot." Pietro said as he and his sister gave you their full attention.

"So...erm, when you guys were younger, did you fight?” 

“Yes…all siblings fight…” Wanda replied. 

“No, well yeah I know that. But not like that, I mean full on…trying to do some serious damage...kind of fighting...”

The Twins looked at one another and shook their heads.

"As much as we fought, we never wanted to actually hurt eachother." Pietro said. 

  
"Oh good," You sighed. "So Lila is just going through the  awkward ‘I’m going to kill you’ stage, in life. Great."   


"Or maybe she wants to get her Dad's attention." Wanda told you. 

"What?" 

"I know exactly what she is doing. By acting out like this, she thinks it's going to bring your dad home sooner." Wanda explained. "She misses him." 

You thought for a moment, trying to process the information. 

"I think it's time we introduced my dad to Skype." 


	7. The One Where You Can't Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all like it :)

You lay in your bed and started at the roof angrily. You had been in bed for nearly two hours but you had not been able to fall asleep, no matter how hard you tried. Admittedly, you had gone up pretty early, saying goodnight when you took Lila, Cooper and Nathaniel up to bed but at the time, you were pretty exhausted, so the idea seemed like a good one back then. When you heard everyone else go to bed, you knew you were in for a long night. 

You sit up and groan, rubbing your exhausted eyes as you contemplate what to do. Either stay in your room and try to force yourself to sleep or quietly sneak downstairs to make a hot drink and watch something on the TV. With a sigh, you get out of bed and blindly tap around for your dressing gown. When you find it, you put it on and silently leave your bedroom and quickly head to the stairs. As you make your way down, you hug your dressing gown to yourself and it isn't until you reach the bottom that you notice the dim light in front of you. That's when you spot Wanda curled on the sofa as she reads a book. She looks peaceful and you almost feel a little guilty for walking in on her. 

She looks up at you and you awkwardly stand there, one foot still on the bottom step. You're not sure what to do. 

"Er...hi..."

"Can you not sleep?" She asks. You shake your head and Wanda motions for you to join her. After a couple of seconds, you walk forwards and sit on the sofa, crossing your legs under you.

"What are you reading?" You ask. She shrugs. 

"I just picked it up." Wanda says, "I haven't got that far into it yet."

"Oh, sorry." You reply. "I was just going to make myself some tea. I'll be out of your hair soon." 

Wanda almost looked saddened at the prospect. 

"I wouldn't mind the company..." she says quietly. 

You can't help but smile. "I could make you some tea, too...and then you could tell me what this book is actually about? I'm quite curious now." 

Wanda nods and you quickly get to your feet. 

"Any preference?" You whisper as you walk to the kitchen. 

"I will have whatever you're having." 

You nod to yourself and begin to go through the different boxes of tea. You finally narrow it down to Earl Grey and Blackcurrant; and as you turn you gasp, throwing the tea bags around the room. Wanda smiles sheepishly at you. 

"Sorry," 

"Holy crap," You laugh as your heart races. "I really need to get you a bell, Wanda."

She laughs too and walks up to you, one hand outstretched as she takes a teabag from the top of your head.

"I'll have Earl Grey, please."

You nod as she hands you the tea bag and begins to pick up all the ones from the floor. You clear your throat and quickly turn to the kettle.

"Earl Grey...got it."

* * *

You both decide to watch a film as you drink your tea and you flick to some black and white film deliberately; hoping that it'll bore you enough into falling asleep. But it doesn't. Instead, you and Wanda spend hours talking, the TV long forgotten as you whisper to one another about your lives. 

When you wake, it's still dark outside. You slowly yawn and stretch a little; reregistering a couple of seconds later that Pietro looms over you. 

"Can I help you?" you ask. 

"Does your Mom know you and my sister had a sleepover on the couch?" he asks.

"What?" You look behind you and that's when you notice the sleeping brunette behind you, one arm draped lazily over your waist. "Oh my God."

"Just as long as you wore protection." He says with a wink and your face immediately flushes. 

"Pietro leave us alone." Wanda groans sleepily. She slowly sits up, her hair a wild mane and she smiles at you.

"Sister, I need a word." 

"Go on?" she asks. 

"In private." He says. "In the kitchen, please." Pietro says as he quickly leaves the room. Wanda sighs. 

"What time is it?" she asks. 

"Early." You groan as you sit up from the couch. 

"I don't know about you, but I think I slept funny on my neck." Wanda says as she follows suit. She looks at your nervous expression and can't help but roll her eyes. "Pietro was just being an ass. Ignore him." 

You nod as Wanda stands up. 

"I better go and see what Pietro wants." She tells you. She was about to leave the room but you suddenly took her hand and pulled her back down; kissing her cheek quickly. 

"Thank you for the chat. You're a really good friend." You say and Wanda beams at you. 

"What are friends for?" She asks before leaving the room. You quickly get to your feet and run quietly up the stairs.

 

* * *

When you walk into the kitchen in the morning, your surprised to not see Pietro and Wanda anywhere. Your mom looks at you and smiles as she hands you a cup of coffee. 

"Morning, Y/N. Did you sleep okay?" 

"Yeah..." You reply as you sit beside Cooper. "Are the twins still sleeping?" You ask. 

"No...Y/N, they had to go..."

"When will they be back?" You ask as you sip your coffee.

"I don't think they will be back, Sweetie." Your mom says. "They were only staying here for a little bit." 

A lump forms in your throat and you place your mug down on the table. 

"Do you want any breakfast, Y/N?" 

You shake your head. 

"No...thanks. I - I think I'm gonna go and have a shower." 

Your up and out of the room before she can stop you and you run back up the stairs, taking two at a time before you reach your bedroom. You slam the door shut and rest against it.

"I never even got to say bye." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's a little shorter and rougher than usual. 
> 
> I think this story has about 2 or 3 more chapters left until it is finished by the way. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	8. The One with the Frying Pan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I suffered from a really bad case of writers block for some reason with this chapter. Sorry about the delay guys - hope you all like it! 
> 
> This chapter is set after the events of Civil War - Pietro, for the purpose of this story - is alive and was on Team Cap, so I'll put a SPOILER WARNING as a precaution in case any of you lovelies haven't had the chance to see it yet. 
> 
> I'd say this story has roughly...three more chapters left until it's finished by the way.
> 
> Thanks for all the comments guys, you have no idea how much I love getting them! 
> 
> Sorry if it's rough, for some reason this chapter was so difficult to do!

When the headlights flash into the living room for a brief second, they wake you enough for you to bolt up from the sofa in a still half asleep kind of trance and frantically look around. You weren’t expecting guests, your mom would have told you, heck she would have turned into the Clean Queen and had you cleaning the entire house from top to bottom, just like she had done when Pietro and Wanda…you falter a little, stumbling over the coffee table; wincing when you catch your little toe. You hadn't heard a thing from them at all - not that you were expecting to...they hardly needed to fill you in with their whereabouts. Your dad however, called you as often as he could but he had no idea when he would come back home to you all. Yeah, it had been a tense couple of weeks. 

What time is it?

You begin to wildly hunt for your phone, throwing couch cushions around in sheer desperation until you finally find it, squished down in between the arm and the seat cushion. When you clicked it on, the sudden light nearly blinds you and you have to shine it elsewhere to let your eyes adjust.

It’s 3:07 in the morning.

You live in the middle of nowhere and your dad always comes home in one of SHILED'S flying contraptions, not a car. And 9 times out of 10, he always calls before hand. When you can only just hear the sounds of doors being shut, you instantly go into a defensive mode; running at full speed straight into the kitchen where you nearly skid straight into the counter as you frenziedly look around the darkness for a weapon.

“Oh God, oh God, oh God.” You whimper as your hands slide all over the counter tops. Of course your Mom decided tonight was the night she’d actually tidy the kitchen.

The wooden steps outside your front door groans and you grab the nearest thing to you – a handle to what you can only assume, is a frying pan and hide behind the wall separating the kitchen from the lounge with a plan forming in your head. It was more of a pep talk than anything.

_Right, Y/N. You’re gonna smack the crap out of anyone who gets too close to you. Then run upstairs and wake up Mom –_

The front door slowly opens. You swear you could hear your heartbeat thudding away in your ears as footsteps – quite a lot of footsteps actually – begin to quietly make their way inside your home. You suddenly became very angry. How dare these people, these total strangers, come breaking into your house! If they went anywhere near your siblings, you would actually consider killing them and you squeeze the frying pans handle tightly at the thought.

These assholes weren’t going to know what hit them.

“Nice place you have he –”

You instinctively swing out with your weapon out when the voice sounds way too close to you for your liking, aiming high, and when the dull clang sounds that is followed by a grunt of pain, you’re actually impressed that you managed to hit your target on the first try.

“What the fu –”

“Get out of my house!” You scream as you hit him again, this time hearing his body collapse to the floor just as the lights flicker on. You hastily drop the frying pan and cover your mouth in shock as you register the faces dotted around the room. Everyone looks dishevelled. Tired. But when your eyes meet Wanda’s, a smile lights up her face. You’re tempted to run to her and tackle her into a huge hug but someone clears his throat.

“Hey kiddo.”

“Dad!” You yell as you jump over the man groaning on the ground and leap into his open arms. He kisses your head repeatedly and squeezes you tight as you fight to hold back the tears. “You’re back!”

“I'm back, baby. I'll always come home to you guys." His voice wavers and you instantly worry. What the heck happened? He kisses your forehead. "Hey, Scott, you okay?”

Scott groans on the ground as he slowly sits up and holds his head in his hands.

“I’m good...I think,” he sighs, “gonna guess you’re Y/N? You've got impeccable aim, just like your dad.”

You look back at him and sheepishly smile.

“I – I am so sorry…I thought we were being robbed...Dad!” You suddenly whip around and shove him. He laughs and stumbles a little. “Mom may actually kill you this time! You’ve been gone ages!”

“I may be the reason for that.” Steve says from beside the twins. “We needed his help.”

“Good luck telling my Mom that.” You reply as Steve gives you a quick hug.

“Y/N?” She calls from upstairs and you can't help but smile. She always did have impeccable timing. 

"I'll go to her. Try and calm her before she sees the gang." Clint says before he silently rushes away. 

"Do...you guys want a drink or anything? I could even raid Dad's alcohol cupboard if you need something stronger?" 

Much to your surprise, they actually nod. 

"Okay, cool. I can use the cool trick that Nat...taught...me..." You didn't miss the way the group all look slightly uncomfortable at her name. "Oh my God is she dead?!" 

"No, no she isn't dead, Y/N." Steve is quick to reassure you. You're quick to understand his tone.

"It's confidential isn't it? Don't worry, dad hardly tells us anything either." You mutter, "make yourselves at home. Mum'll probably come down in a second."

You quickly disappear into the kitchen, flick the light on and put the frying pan back in its spot before you make your way over to your dad's locked cupboard. Pulling a bobby pin free from your hair, flinching a little when it is relentless to let go of a couple of your hairs, you make quick work of the lock and cheer in succession.

Bottles face you and you're unsure with which ones to take - you're not a stranger when it comes to alcohol, you've suffered many hangovers in the past - but it suddenly dawns on you that you never once asked what they would like to drink.

You stand back up and go to walk back into the lounge when there's a sudden gust of wind and the next thing you know, you're engulfed in a pair of arms.

"Y/N," Pietro sighs as he hugs you tight. "We were so worried for you!"

"Worried for me?" Your voice comes out muffled against his shoulder. When he pulls back, he looks at you with a confused expression.

"Your dad is better off telling you...we are finally on good terms, I don't want to risk ruining it..."

"Pietro, hey, it's okay. I'm just glad you're back. I'm glad you're all back."

He smiles down at you.

"I had no idea we were huggers," you mutter with a smile.

"I was just so relieved to see you." He admits, "and my sister was talking about you the entire trip. I thought you should know." He finishes his sentence quickly as Wanda come into the kitchen.

"Y/N."

"Wanda." You breathe and you rush over to her, wrapping your arms around her neck as she holds you around the waist. "I didn't think you were coming back. We didn't think we would ever see you again."

Wanda smiles at you and was about to reply when the clinking of glasses pops your little moment; as one you both look at Pietro who now has his arms full with bottles.

"Sorry..." He smiles. And then he's gone. You look back at Wanda, whose eyes are already on you and you smile; cheeks blushing slightly.

"H-how's Scott?"

"He is fine. You hit him pretty hard in the face with the pan but apart from that, he's his chipper old self."

"In my defence, I was just protecting my house." You said. "I'm just thankful it wasn't you I hit. I would never forgive myself if I hurt you."

Now it's Wanda's turn to smile as she rubs small circles into the lower part of your back.

"If it was me you had gone to hit, the results would have been a lot different." You look at her, confused. "My powers? Remember? The thing that you were so scared of all that time ago...you probably wouldn't have even gotten close to hitting me, Y/N."

"Oh...yeah..." You look at her face and carefully brush a bit of her hair behind her ear. "Lila missed you. Nathaniel kept looking around for you as well."

"Did you miss me, Y/N?"

"I did." You admit quietly. "I've had many sleepless nights where I needed someone to watch films with."

Wanda smirks.

"I'm sorry. For not saying bye - we didn't have the time. Or for keeping in touch...if your dad explains everything, you'll understand why..." You shushed her and hugged her tightly.

"Y/N?" Your Mom calls and you both are quick to frantically part when she walks into the kitchen. "I need you to help me set up some beds. You might have to bunk with someone tonight."

"That's fine," you squeak. Wanda offers you a small smile before vacating the room.

Later, when you and your mom have created makeshift beds around the house, you sleepily walk into your room and freeze. Pietro lies on the floor. When she said one of the twins was going to share your bedroom, he wasn't the one you had in mind. 

* * *

You and Pietro wake to a loud crash coming from downstairs. Pietro is straight to his feet and when you join him, he takes your hand and as one, you slowly vacate your room. On the hallway, heads all poke out from their respective rooms and when you catch sight of your dad wrestling with a certain redhead, you push past Pietro and charge downstairs. 

"Dad! Dad stop it!" When Natasha shoves him back, he is about to smack into you but he freezes. Wanda stands at the front door, hands outstretched as she uses her powers to keep Natasha down and to make sure your dad doesn't take you out accidentally. You hastily move out of the way and when she sees that you're safe, Wanda lets him go. 

He's on Natasha in an instant. 

"What are you doing here?" he hisses. 

"I wanted to make sure your family was safe, Clint!" 

You can hear Lila crying upstairs. 

"Dad," You whimper. "What's going on?"

He ignores you, all his concentration aimed on Natasha. He suddenly stands and drags her up with him and when he forces towards the door, you go to follow but Wanda is there and she latches herself onto you, holding you tight as you fight against her. 

"Wanda, let me go!" You try your best to wiggle free. "Wanda!" 

"Steve! Tell her what happened. She deserves to know." Your dad says before he slams the front door shut, hard enough the make the wood shake. You didn't even notice the super solider standing on the stairs. As he makes his way downstairs, your mom walks behind him with Lila clinging to her side and Nathaniel in her arms. Cooper was being carried down by Sam. 

"Why don't we have a chat over some breakfast?" You mom asks. 

"I think that would be best." Steve replies. "You go on ahead, I need to talk to Clint."

You watch him silently as he quickly leaves the house. From behind you, Wanda whispers into your ear,

"He won't kill her. Don't worry."

It's only then do you realise that she read your mind.

* * *

Hours have passed until Clint, Steve and Natasha all came back into the house. Some of you were all sitting in the front room when the door opens, and when you all see Natasha still with them, Lila quickly got up from the floor and ran to her.

"Auntie Nat!" She cries as she leaps into her arms. You got to her next and she happily hugs you both. 

"I'm so glad you're okay." You whisper into her ear. Cooper slowly makes his way over and you take Lila from Natasha to let him get a hug. "Can she stay, dad?"

He looks torn but after a couple seconds, he nods. "As long as Laura is okay with it."

"When have I ever said no to Natasha staying." She replies. "On one condition though - no more fighting you two." She gives them both a stern look and they nod. 

"We were hardly fighting," Clint replies. 

"Yeah, it was more of a spar." Natasha adds with a smile.

"I just need a quick chat with the team, Laura, if that's okay?" Steve spoke up. 

"Of course. Go into the kitchen, we'll give you some privacy." 

As bodies file past you, Wanda makes a quick detour to you and speedily pecks your cheek before joining the others. Your mom comes up to you and gives you a quick cuddle. 

"Crazy isn't it. The Avengers fighting one another." You nod sadly. "Everything's going to be okay though, Y/N." 

You sigh. "I know. It's just a shock."

When you both catch your younger siblings looking at you, your mom perks up. 

"We better find a place for Natasha to sleep." She walks off and jogs upstairs and when you follow, you look into the kitchen and spot Wanda already looking at you. You make eye contact and she shoots you a wink before giving her team her full attention.


	9. The One with the Secret Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got this chapter finished! :D
> 
> Sorry about the long wait guys, hope it is worth it

You're combing Lila’s hair, much to her annoyance. You were sat on the sofa with your legs crossed, while Lila slouches in front of you as she tries to edge herself away.

When she inches lower once again, you sigh and slap her on the head.

“Li!” You groan, patience growing thin, “stop being a nuisance and stay still!”

“You’re hurting me! Why can’t mom do it, she doesn’t hurt. Ow!”

You scratch your head with the handle of the comb, your other hand keeping Lila pinned down.

“Well if you’d stop wiggling like a bloody worm, it’d get done sooner, wouldn’t it.”

“Having fun in here?”

You and Lila both look up to see Maria Hill leaning against your front door.

“Auntie Maria!” The two of you yell in union. You go to get up quickly, but Lila beats you to it. She goes to charge but you grab the back of her shirt and yank her back, throwing her onto the sofa. You're the first one to hug Maria, grunting when Lila forces you to move so she can hug Maria too.

“I take it I’ve been missed.” Maria says with a smirk.

“Why are you here?” Lila asks.

“Did you hear about the team?” You ask.

“That’s none of your business and yes, the whole world did.”

“Are you here to see dad and Auntie Nat?” Lila asks. Maria nods.

“Do you know where they are?”

“My dad's in the kitchen. I dunno where Nat is actually.” You tell Maria as you begin to walk through the lounge.

“Er, what the hell is that?” Maria says and when you look back, you see she is looking at the rat cage.

“That,” you tell her, “is a long story,”

You lead Maria into the kitchen, Lila walking behind, where a few bodies are congregated.

Everyone stops talking and turn their eyes to you. No, not you, they're looking a couple inches above your head. They're looking at Maria.

“Well I’ll be,” Clint says.

“Maria Hill.” Steve adds, “this is a surprise.”

“I'm afraid it's business. Where's Romanoff?”

Your heart rate spikes. You've hardly ever heard Maria call Natasha by her last name - apart from when she's clearly in a joking mood - but this, you know Natasha's in a whole load of trouble.

“Last I checked she was helping put Nathaniel down for a nap with Laura.” Clint tells her. “She in a lot of trouble?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know.”

“Just keep the violence out of Nathaniel’s nursery, please.”

Maria salutes him, “Will do.”

When she leaves the room, you all watch her leave.

“I feel like I need to go and call my insurance company.” Clint mutters before sipping his coffee.

Five minutes later and your mom makes an appearance, looking absolutely marvelous in her dishevelled look with a not so subtle hint of baby sick. Your dad puts his arm around her and kisses her head, nose wrinkling a little when the smell hits him, but he says nothing. To him, his wife and your mother, looks gorgeous.

You spot Lila as she tries to blend in the with the adults and their conversation, nodding a little too enthusiastically to a comment Pietro makes. You point at her and motion her over.

“Don’t think I’ve forgotten, missy. Get back in the lounge.”

She shakes his head and hides a little behind Wanda.

“I’m alright, thank you.”

Cooper sniggers and you now point at him.

“You’re next.”

His face falls. Now it’s Lila’s turn to snigger.

“When I come back in here with the comb, you better be ready, Lila.” You warn, “dad don’t let her leave.”

You miss your dad’s mock salute as you turn and leave the kitchen, smiling slightly when you hear Wanda’s laugh follow you out.

It’s not until you pick the comb up when you hear a dull thud from upstairs.

“Mom I think Nathaniel is messing!”

She doesn't reply, and after a couple seconds you hear the group of them erupt into laughter. “Guess I'm sorting it then.”

You toss the comb back onto the sofa and quickly make your way upstairs, picking up rogue toys as you go. You dump the toys on the landing and make your way to Nathaniel’s nursery. However, the noises that are being emitted from the room slow you down, and, peering nervously through the crack in the door, you see Natasha and Maria kissing passionately against the wall; books and toys littering the floor while Nathaniel sleeps peacefully in his cot.

Sure, you know that both your aunt’s had to get together - it was pretty obvious they liked one another - but seeing them full on make out in front of you is enough to bring your breakfast backup. The final straw was when you see Natasha’s tongue vanish into Maria’s mouth. Nose wrinkling in disgust, you quickly back away from the door, feet getting tangled in the small mountain of toys, which sent you oh so gracefully crashing to the floor. A rogue quack sounds from somewhere beneath your legs, and not wanting to get caught, you flee from the scene, scrambling free from the toys before charging down the stairs.

You skid into the front room with one Nathaniel’s dragging toys trailing behind you, which is what draws in the twins’ attention.

“I thought your mother told you to stop playing with your younger sibling’s toys?” Pietro asks. You frown at him as you try to remove the toy from your being. You amble forwards, frantically trying to pull at it and it only makes Pietro laugh. “I have seen Nathaniel detangle himself from that and he’s a baby.”

“Oh shut up, Maximoff.”

“Come here,” Wanda giggles and she holds one hand lightly on your stomach - you try to unsuccessfully ignore the way a couple of her fingers trace softly on a small part of your exposed stomach - while her other gets to work, freeing you from Nathaniel’s infuriating toy. You suddenly become increasingly aware that you're only wearing a tank top and shorts.

“Any reason you were sprinting down the stairs at that speed? Or were you just excited to see us.”

Pietro coughs, “You.”

Wanda shoots him a glare as she manages to get you untangled.

“And you’re free.”

“Thanks, Wanda.” You reply, ignoring the way Pietro is watching you both.

“Want to tell us why you came in here so fast?” she asks again.

“No reason,” you laugh nervously.

“Y/N, I do not need to read your mind to know that you’re lying.”

“Just...just don’t go up there for a while, yeah? Don’t get scarred for life...like me.”

“You cannot tell us this, Y/N,” Pietro whines, standing up, “and not expect me to not go upstairs.”

He pauses when Natasha and Maria make an appearance, face going the same shade as his sisters.

“Oh.”

Natasha looks at him, one eyebrow raising, “What?”

“N-nothing,” Pietro stutters, looking around. “What was that? Coming Old Man!” Pietro all but sprints from the room. Natasha and Maria look at you and Wanda expectedly, waiting for an answer; and you very nearly headbutt Wanda when you try to look away from them.

“Hey, have you two heard the story of when Nat broke someone twice her size with nothing more than her bare hands and a pair of tweezers?” Maria asks nonchalantly, reaching into her bag, “oh and look what I have here, a pair of tweezers.”

“Fucking hell,” You mutter, shifting behind Wanda a little.

“Sh - wait. Really? How did you -”

“I need someone to run to the shops for me.” Your mom says, walking into the room.

“We’ll go!” You say, nominating both yourself and Wanda for the task. You run up to her, snatching her car keys and mini shopping list from her hand.

“Woh, eager are we? Everything okay in here?” She asks, smiling at everyone.

Maria skillfully hides her tweezers. “We’re all good in here.”

Natasha puts on her most flattering smile while Wanda nervously follows behind you.

“Good,” your mom says, “right you, don’t be long. Promise?”

“Promise.”

“And you,” she points to Wanda, “look after her. Promise?”

“I promise.” Wanda replies.

Your mom pecks your cheek and then you grab Wanda’s wrist and drag her from the room, avoiding Natasha and Maria’s eyes as you go.

* * *

“I'm too hot to drive,” You moan as you bring the car to a gentle stop at a red light, right indicator ticking softly. You miss the way Wanda's cheeks blush slightly at your comment. She silently passes you last month’s issue of Vogue and you quickly begin to waft yourself with it.

The car is excruciatingly warm after being sat under the sun almost all morning, and even with the air con blowing at full power, you and Wanda are still melting. The cardigan you picked up before leaving the house is lying in a crumple on the backseat, unused.

“Do you really think Natasha has killed someone with a pair of tweezers before?” Wanda asks, eyes watching the pedestrians cross in front of the car. You shrug.

“No idea, probably.” You reply. You look at Wanda and smirk. “Why, are you nervous or somethin’?”

“Hey, you are just as nervous.” Wanda replies as she pokes you in the ribs, tickling you slightly. You giggle.

“Yeah but I get to play the cute and innocent niece card.”

“Cute yes. Innocent, I don’t think so.” Wanda laughs.

“You think I’m cute?” you ask, cheeks reddening a little, not missing the way Wanda’s eyes nearly bulge from her head.

“I-I...I didn’t mean it like that…I just meant that, that -”

A car behind you honks its horn, making you both jump.

Your eyes snap from Wanda and you spot the timer on the crossing pass the six second mark and, with a sigh, you pass Wanda the magazine again and ready yourself to drive.

“Ass behind us has no patience.” You mutter. “The lights are still red, where does he want me to go?”

When the lights change, you pull forward a little.

“Your on parking space duty,” You tell Wanda as you turn down a street, that will eventually lead you to the parking lot. Wanda salutes you with two fingers.

“You got it, boss.”

You grin and slow the car down, left indicator now ticking.

* * *

“Stop, stop, stop. I've gotta stop.” You all but drop the shopping bags to the floor and look at your exceptionally red hands. “God dammit this hurts.”

Wanda places her bags beside yours and watches as you slowly clench and unclench your hands.

“I just need a couple of things, she said. You won't be long, she said. We've been here for an hour and a half!”

At that, Wanda smirks and then eyes up a nearby Starbucks.

“Wanna take a break?” she asks, already knowing your answer.

“God, yes.”

“Go and get us a table.” She tells you, “I will take these back to the car.”

“What do you want to drink?”

“I’ll have an Earl Gray tea, please. Do you need any money?”

“No, it’s good,” you tell her, watching as she begins to pick up her shopping bags. “Mom gave me dad’s credit card.”

At that, Wanda bursts out laughing and it’s the kind of laugh that is infectious - it’s almost one of the most beautiful sounds that you have ever heard, not that you’ll ever tell her that - and you quickly begin to laugh too.

“So if you’re exceptionally hungry, now is the time to act.” You say as you try to calm down.

“I wouldn’t mind something to eat actually.”

“Six lobsters with extra caviar coming right up.”

Wanda laughs again and goes to pick your bags up, but you beat her to it.  You quickly bend down and pick them up. As you pass them over, your fingers brush hers and you mentally curse for gasping so loudly.

Your face is the same colour as Natasha’s hair, you’re sure of it.

“W-what,” you clear your throat. “What do you want to eat?”

Wanda is blushing as well.

“Surprise me.”

You make sure she has all the shopping, warily keeping your hands out in case she drops anything.

“I’m not very good at surprises…”

“I’ll like whatever you get me, Y/N.”

You smile at her, suddenly becoming aware that you’re both standing in the middle of a very busy sidewalk. You fish the car keys from your bag.

“Sure you’re okay with all that?”

Wanda nods and you place the keys awkwardly between her fingers.

“I won’t be long.” Wanda says before heading off to the parking lot. You can just see a couple of wisps of red helping her out and when she disappeared around a corner, you turn and head for the coffee house; already eyeing a few vacant tables for you both to sit.

* * *

“Pietro, for the last time, you can’t watch Die Hard with Nathaniel.”

Wanda is extremely close to pulling her own hair out. Having been stuck on the phone to her brother for five minutes now, her patience has now well and truly run thin.

“...why I can’t. He’ll enjoy them! They are good films!”

Wanda rubs her temple and inhales deeply through her nose.

“Pietro -” But her voice trails off when she spots you walking towards her. “Brother I’ve got to go. Do not watch Die Hard with Nathaniel, I mean it!”

She hangs up, cutting Pietro’s whine off, and tosses her phone into the car before turning to look at you with a confused expression.

“Y/N? I thought I was coming to you?”

“It was mega packed in there - thought it’d be nicer to sit in the car.” You reply and at that, Wanda smiles. She eyes the two drinks and her smile turns to a look of confusion.

“What the hell is that?”

You look at the two drinks.

“I thought it was pretty obvious…”

“You’re funny aren’t you?” Wanda says with a playful glare. She points at the drink that clearly isn’t hers. “What is that?”

“A caramel coffee Frappuccino with whipped cream.” You reply. “Or in other words: Heaven in a cup.”

“So, cold coffee?”

“Yup!”

She wrinkles her nose a little.

“A coffee lover just like your father.”

At that, you laugh and watch as Wanda opens the driver’s door for you.

“After you,”

Smiling politely at her, you clamber into the car, near spilling the drinks over yourself at one point, before settling into your seat. Wanda joins you a few moments later.

“One Earl Gray tea,” You say as you pass her drink over. “And I got us a chocolate swirl, that okay?”

“I’m allergic to chocolate…”

Your face drops.

“I’m kidding, Y’N...it’s a joke.”

You gawp at her, torn between laughing and hitting her.

“You actual ass, you had me worried then!” You shove her, laughing a little.

Smiling happily, Wanda makes a grab for her tea but you move it out of her way.

“Uh-uh.”

Wanda raises her eyebrow at you.

“Are you actually keeping my tea away from me?”

“Maybe I am. Cocky asses don’t deserve beverages.”

“Is that so? You know I can just take it from you.”

Your heart rate spikes a little; the concept once terrifying you but now...you’re not sure how you felt about it. But you certainly aren’t scared.

“Go on then.”

You see Wanda raise her hand you can physically feel her power take a hold of you. You gasp and can only watch as your arm moves on its own accord and you hand Wanda’s drink over to her. You’re breathing hard, eyes locked onto her own and neither of you blink.

_Holy crap._

The crinkling of paper draws you away from her hypnotic stare and you watch as she takes the chocolate swirl as well. You clear your throat, suddenly very warm and while Wanda takes a small part of the pastry, you remove your straw from its packaging and put it into your drink. You take a few large gulps, desperate to cool down and wince when you get a tiny brain freeze.

“Want some?”

You look over to her and when you nod, she tears off a small piece and holds it out to you.

“Open wide.”

You tentatively do as you’re told and she carefully pops the pastry into your mouth.

“It’s good, isn’t it?” Wanda asks you.

“Mhmm,” you reply, chewing quickly. “It’s my favorite thing to get from there. After the coffee obviously.”

Wanda giggles as she blows on her drink.

“Do you wanna try some of mine?”

“I’m not a huge coffee drinker.” Wanda says. “But I’ll have some of the whipped cream…”

“Cooper and Lila do the exact same thing!”

You carefully open the lid and place it on your lap before smearing some of the cream onto your straw.

“Get it quickly before I spill it - mom’ll kill me if I make a mess again.” When Wanda begins to laugh, you do as well. “Wanda! No, stop, I’ll spill it!”

She leans over and you quickly put it in her mouth.

“Mmm, I love that stuff so much.”

“Good isn’t it.”

You scoop some more onto your straw and messily put some into your mouth. You can hear Wanda giggling.

“What?”

“You have...some...” Wanda leans forward and traces her finger across your chin, the tip of her finger grazing your bottom lip slightly. “There…”

The car feels very warm again.

Your eyes snap down to Wanda’s lips and you swallow loudly, very aware of how close you both are.

The thought suddenly dawns on you.

You want to kiss Wanda Maximoff.


	10. The One Where Your Dad is Clueless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your nice comments and sorry for tricking you with the title ehe ;D I finally have an outline of the final two chapters so buckle in guys <3 
> 
> Sorry this one is a little short, I needed to get the ball moving so I can get things ready for the ending! I'm actually a little sad it's almost finished :( I might come back to edit this chapter, I'm not sure yet.

Oh God, you really,  _ really,  _ want Wanda to kiss you. Have her lips always been this inviting?  You lick your own nervously and come to the sudden realization that they’re dry. You internally groan. 

_ When was the last time I put chapstick on?  _ Did you actually own one? You were sure you did, your mom made sure to buy you and Lila a couple when you both caught a bug off each other. She even got flavours that you like to ensure you both use them.  _ Where did I put it? _

You’re seconds away from having Wanda kiss you and you’re worrying about where you chapstick is. The word smooth doesn’t even come close. You gulp nervously when you realise that Wanda is leaning in - she’s closing the gap, she wants to kiss you! 

_ Shit. Do I lean in? Meet her halfway? Does my breath smell - _

You gasp when you feel something exceptionally cold splashes over your lap and pulling back to look down, you see your drink has split everywhere. 

_ Way to ruin the moment, genius.  _

“Oh my Mom is gonna kill me!”

* * *

Your mom doesn’t kill you when she sees the state of the car - although the death like glare that she shoots at you very nearly does it - but she does make you clean it all up. It’s a momentous task on its own, the caramel topping has managed to get everywhere, including some very stupid and awkward places: Nathaniel’s car seat is one of them. How it got there, is beyond you. You're half an hour in and the finish line is nowhere in sight.

You stop for a breather, wiping the back of your hand over your forehead which is coated in sweat. Even in shorts and a tank top, you were still too warm. Your eyes shift to your parent's bedroom window and see the curtain shift a little.

You don't give it much thought, especially when someone wolf whistles behind you, drawing your attention away.

You sigh when you spot Pietro walking around the car. 

“I know you are clumsy, Y/N, but this just tops it off.” Pietro laughs. You roll your eyes, ignoring him. He leans against the car while you get back to work and he's quiet for a moment, watching you scrub away until he finally speaks up again. 

“Wanda and Y/N kissing in the car…” he sings. 

“Oh shut up.” You snap. “That isn't what happened you idiot.” 

“Yeah, okay, whatever you say.” You launch the cloth at him. “I wonder what Barton will say when he finds out you're dating one of his team mates.” 

And then it dawns on you. You like one your dad’s team mates. A female member at that. Holy crap. You never really thought about it before, the whole confusing prospect of possibly being...well a lesbian. Wasn’t there supposed to be a big revelation after months, maybe even years, of trying to figure it out? Don’t people lose loved ones when they tell people that they’re gay?

You visibly pale, stomach churning. 

* * *

For the rest of the day, you successfully avoid Wanda and keep to yourself. You actually feel stupid. How had you never clicked that you, well, fancy Wanda Maximoff? She is quite obviously female.

You’re sitting with Lila on your lap in the front room, Frozen playing on the T.V. for what feels like the 100th time. But you’re too lost in your own thoughts to even hear it. 

Your friends have all told you about their crushes - how they got butterflies in their stomachs, they couldn’t eat or sleep. How, even though if they were standing in an incredibly crowded room, when their eyes met, they would feel like the only two there. 

And it’s exactly how you feel with Wanda. 

You shoot her a quick glance but she’s too busy braiding Natasha’s hair to see you so you quickly go back to looking at the T.V.

Maybe the Internet would help. After all, if your friends could search ‘How long to boil an egg for’ then you could do some research on your feelings. Shifting Lila a little, who complains because it’s her favourite scene - she says that a lot - you manage to get your phone from your pocket. Only when you’re sure Lila isn’t going to watch you type, you open in Internet and pause. Staring at your phone screen, your thumbs hovering over the keyboard as Google waits patiently for you to submit your question, you suddenly can’t think. You don’t know what to ask. 

“All done,” Wanda says, pulling you from your thoughts. You look over again and see Natasha thanking her before clambering onto the sofa to nestle next to Maria. “Who wants to go next? Y/N?”

Your eyes snap to her and you open your mouth to speak but you’ve forgotten how. You settle for shaking your head. Wanda smirks a little. 

“Lila, want me to braid your hair?” 

Without taking her eyes from the screen, your little sister climbs off your lap and settles on Wanda’s. It's a special talent she has. 

Your eyes fall back to Maria and Natasha, watching them as they settle into one another and then you click. You know exactly who you can speak too. 

Annoyingly however, you just can’t seem to get alone with them. You can’t get them away from the film without drawing attention to yourself and the second it’s over, your mom calls you all into the kitchen for dinner. And that lasts a while. The adults love to chat. 

It’s when the kids have gone to bed and everyone is in the front room, do you see your chance. The pair meander into the kitchen for refills and mumbling that you need one too, you’re quick to follow. 

They’re both stood near the sink when you walk in. And you blurt it out. 

“I saw you two the other day.”

_ Smooth.  _

They look at you, momentarily surprised. Maria recovers first. 

“What?”

You walk further into the room to make sure the others don’t overhear. 

“When you were in Nathaniel’s playroom.” You say, “I saw you kissing.”

“Who have you told?” Natasha asks.

“Told? No one.” 

They both relax at that. 

“Can we ask you to keep...what you saw, a secret, Y/N?” Maria says, “please? We aren’t even sure what this is yet.”

You automatically understand. They’re both high profile people, a mundane relationship isn’t going to be easy. Maybe they aren’t the best people to talk too...if they’re confused about their feelings then they won’t be much help. 

“Sure.” You turn to leave but your mouth speaks before you can stop it. “How did you know?”

“Know what?” Natasha asks. 

You face them.

“That you...you’re...that you like women?”

You cringe. 

Natasha shrugs. “Well, I’ve always been open with my sexuality.”

“I’m not sure…” Maria tells you. “I’ve had a fair share of boyfriends but when Romanoff came barreling into my life, there was just something about her that I couldn’t get enough of.”

You nod. 

“Why?” Natasha asks.

“No reason.” You smile half heartedly. “I was just curious is all.” 

They know you’re lying, they’ve been trained to spot liars miles off and you can feel yourself blushing. 

“How is my dad with the whole, gay thing?” You quickly say. You really couldn’t get any more obvious. 

They both shrug this time. 

“He doesn’t even know we like each other.” Says Maria. Your heart sinks. 

“Great.”

* * *

Over the next couple of days, you’re pretty determined to see how your dad reacts to the gay thing. When you deliberately leave shows on that feature a female couple, your dad is too invested in the newspaper. When you tell him you want to try out for softball, he encourages you to do so without a second thought. At least he encourages you to try new things. Kissing Wanda technically falls under the same category...

When you start to wear more flannel shirts around the house, Clint, annoyingly, is clueless.


	11. The One With the Embarrassing Pictures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second to last chapter, oh my gosh! 
> 
> I'm so glad people like this little story, it means so much. <3
> 
> I'm gonna get emotional when I post the final one, just a warning aha

“Nathaniel stay still!”

The wiggling infant on the changing table wasn’t having any of it however, and every time you try to put his leg or arm into the item of clothing, he somehow moves his body just right so it’s your arm going through instead.

You’ve been at this for ten minutes now.

“Nathaniel Pietro Barton, I’m losing the will to live here; stop moving around!”

“No!” he yells up at you, kicking his legs wildly to shimmy out of the shorts you had very nearly put on him. “No, no no!”

You groan, putting your hands either side of his little head. He giggles up at you, hands reaching out to grab at your hair.

“This is all one big game to you, isn’t it you little monkey.” You say and you can’t help but smile when he laughs cheekily.

“Just let me put you in the sailor outfit and I’ll give you yummy choc-choc milk for the rest of the week.” You kept the fact that it was Saturday quiet. Nathaniel wasn’t to know. “I’ve got to wrestle the other two into their outfits yet!”

You somehow get the shorts on him and before he can move, you lift him up and shove the shirt over his head. You sit him back down, straighten the scarf on the shirt and plonk the hat on his head.

“Well don’t we look super cute?”

Nathaniel giggles and claps his hands. You pick him up again, grab Lila and Cooper’s outfits and make your way downstairs. Pietro, Wanda, Natasha and Maria all look up when you enter the room.

“Look at him!” Wanda squeals, hands shooting out for Nathaniel. You smirk and hand him over.

“Watch him while I wrestle Cooper into his outfit?”

“I’m not letting this handsome thing out of my sight.” Wanda says as she pecks his cheek.

“Don’t let her leave, Nat.” You point to Lila who is already trying to slip away. Both Natasha and Maria grab her.

“Good luck with that, Y/N.” Natasha tells you. You frown at her.

“Which way did he run?”

“Back door.”

“Thanks.” You put their outfit’s on the back of the chair and run out of the room. “Cooper!”

Your little brother is annoyingly quick.

He’s been off his crutches for two weeks now and it’s like he has never been on them. The second he sees you coming for him, the kid bolts and you’re literally left in his dust as he flees around the house. You cough as you swallow a mouthful of dirt, grimacing before giving chase. You wipe your mouth as you go flying past the house, hearing a cheer. You laugh, knowing that they’re watching.  

You skid around to the front of the house and freeze. Cooper isn’t in sight. Unless he’s gone around the house again, you’re momentarily stumped. Ever since the accident, Cooper has been too scared to go back into the barn so you know he hasn’t hid in there…

...he’s on your back in a flash and floors you before you can even think about shouting at him. He scrambles away from you once more, foot stepping on your hand as he goes. You get to your feet, moaning in pain when you clench your fist.

“Cooper!”

You set off running again, closing the gap quickly; as he speeds through the front door, you’re racing up the porch steps and as you’re about to grab him, the door slams shut and you collide right into it. You can hear Pietro laughing from inside. Grumbling to yourself and rubbing your now incredibly sore forehead, you storm into the room to see Cooper moments away from darting out the back door again. You can’t go through all that running again.

“Pietro, help!”

“Effort!” He groans but in the blink of an eye, he has Cooper struggling in his arms. But when your brother’s leg collides with Pietro's groin, the speedster let's him go and crumples to the floor, in sheer agony. Wanda laughs.

Cooper runs again but you beat him to the exit; he tries to stop, desperate to run the opposite way but he's wearing socks on a wooden floor and his momentum drags him straight into you.

“Gotcha!”

The pair of you tumble down to the floor where you begin to wrestle.

“Let me go! No! I'm not looking like a dork!”

“Nathaniel looks cute!”

“He's a toddler! You could put him in a trash bag and he'd still look cute!” Cooper yells as he wriggles from your arms. On Wanda's lap, your brother laughs and claps his hands. He boots you back and begins to crawl between the couches, not realising that he is on a rug. You and Pietro seem to have the exact same idea because as one, you both grab the end of the rug and pull. Cooper comes back, no matter how quickly he tries to crawl and the second he's close enough, you pounce on top of him and pin him down.

“Nice to see you using the move I taught you,” Natasha says. You grin up at her.

“No fair!”

“Do you want me to dress you here in front of everyone, Cooper? Because I will.”

“No!” Cooper shouts, “Y/N, you can't make me!”

You straighten up, still keeping your brother's legs trapped with your own, and say without missing a beat, “I’ll do your chores for a month.”

Cooper blinks up at you.

“You’ll do my chores for a month if I wear a stupid sailors outfit for a little bit?”

“You betcha.”

He thinks for a second, eyes falling to Nathaniel who is sucking happily on his fist. “Deal.”

You smile at him, shifting to let him go.

“Your outfit is on there. Get dressed.” You say, eyes going to Lila. You're breathing hard. She smiles at you, slinking from Natasha and Maria’s arms. She takes her dress.

“I don’t need bribing. This dress is really cute.” She pulls you up by the arm and kisses your forehead. “Your head looks sore.”

You watch your siblings vanish upstairs and smile to yourself. Despite being pain in the asses, you sort of love them.

You just know they’re going to be angry when they find out your parent’s are taking them away for a costume themed photograph session.

At that, you smile to yourself.

* * *

When your mom and dad walk through the front door, you shove your siblings forward. All three of them are in their sailor outfits and the only one who is smiling is Nathaniel, who is happily tugging at Lila’s hair.

“Look, Mom! Aren’t they adorable?”

“Aww!” Laura covers her mouth with her hands. Your dad throws you a paper back.

“What’s this?” You ask a little nervously.

“You didn’t really think we’d leave you out of the fun did you?” Clint says with a smug smile as your face drops.

“What?”

“Hurry up and get changed, we’re leaving in ten.” Your mom says happily as she straightens Nathaniel’s hat.

“You can’t be serious…”

“Your mother never jokes about cute photographs of her four children, Y/N.” Your dad tells you dryly. “Chop chop.”

You can hear Pietro laughing behind you.

“I for one cannot wait to see these pictures.” He says to Wanda as you pass them. When your parents aren’t looking, you flip him off and bolt upstairs to change into what can only be described as the most embarrassing outfit of your life.

* * *

Nathaniel is not happy.

The second the camera man aims the camera on the four of you, he begins to sob. Which instantly halts everything and makes your mom rush over to pick him up. You stand up, wobbling a little in your heels before walking over to grab a bottle of water. You drink some and watch as your dad tries to control Lila and Cooper. But even though your eyes are on your dad, you can feel Wanda’s eyes on you. The costume, surprisingly, wasn’t as bad as you thought it was going to be. An all in one piece that is a stunning white with a blue sash around the collar, you could have looked a lot worse. When you had first come down the stairs with the sash in your hand, your dad’s eyes nearly burst from his skull. The costume had a plunging neckline. Your dad made sure the sash covered you up.

The shoes on the other hand. Are awful. You took one look at them and grabbed your black heels instead.

As you put the lid on the water bottle, the sash irritates you again. You put your drink down, untie the garment and rip it from around your neck, hat slipping from your head slightly.

Behind you, Nathaniel has started to hiccup.

“Hey.”

Wanda’s voice makes you jump and you turn to look at her; catching the way her eyes snap upwards. Seems like someone is enjoying the view.

You force yourself not to blush.

“Hey” You reply a little awkwardly. You still aren't sure how you feel.

The good points heavily outweigh the bad at the prospect of dating Wanda. But then, you're not sure if she even wants to date you. She could just be looking for a one time thing, which is something you really don't want.

You are the literal definition of a love sick puppy.

Her hand reaches out and she twirls a piece of your hair.

“Can I braid some?” Wanda asks.

Her lips have become extremely distracting again.

“Huh? Sorry, what?”

Wanda smiles.

“Can I braid a little bit of your hair? We’ve got some time to kill.”

“Sure.”

Wanda beams at you before getting to work; hands gently tugging at your hair as she begins the braid.

“I cannot get over how cute Nathaniel looks.”

“Don’t I look cute too?” You ask, pretending to be hurt. Wanda snorts.

“You look very, very cute, Y/N.” She’s about halfway through your braid now. “I’ve always liked a girl in a uniform.”

She winks at you and you know you’re bright red.

“Relax, Y/N, I’m messing with you. I like it when you blush.”

Behind you, Lila has started to cry. This photoshoot is going really well. You laugh nervously. Wanda has moved slightly closer, eyes entirely focused on the braid.

“So…” You say a little awkwardly.

Is it wrong that you want to kiss her right there, in front of everyone?

Wanda’s breath hitches and she drops two strands of your hair; her eyes go to yours for a second before fluttering back to the task at hand.

_Did she just hear me think that?_

Your cheeks heat up again as Wanda ties a small bobble to keep the braid in place.

“Finished.” She whispers. You smile briefly at her, too mortified with yourself to even speak. She’s twirling the small bit of hair at the bottom of your braid and biting at her bottom lip.

“Thanks,” you whisper back, eyes searching her face, silently begging for her eyes to meet yours. When they do, you’re captivated.

The chaos around you vanishes, and the only two in the room are yourself and Wanda. She is a vision of sheer beauty and you’re hyper aware of her fingers still messing with your hair. Ever so gentle with you.

You imagine her yanking your hair as her lips crash onto your own...and then swallow when her free hand takes the hat from you; fingers brushing your skin. She places it back on your head, lips pulling into a smile slightly when she completes your look.

“So beautiful.”

One hand falls from your head while her other moves down to cup your cheek. Her thumb softly caresses you and then she’s leaning in. Oh so slowly, Wanda closes the gap and for a small second, your fear spikes because you’re about to have your first female kiss in front of your family, but it’s replaced by something different; you want Wanda to kiss you, more than ever before. Be it in front of your family or in front of the entire country, you couldn’t care, just as long as you had her lips on yours.

She presses her lips onto your cheek.

A camera flash goes off, pulling you out of your bubble, throwing you back into reality. Wanda pulls back and suddenly you can hear Lila laughing madly behind you, your mom talking to Nathaniel and the quick repetition of the camera.

“Y/N, you ready?” Your dad calls and you force yourself to look away from Wanda to nod at him. When you turn back, she’s gone. You can’t help but feel a little disappointed.

“Yeah...let’s get this over with.”

* * *

When you walk into the front room, two days later, your eyes automatically fall on the framed picture hanging above the fireplace. You observe it quietly as you sip your coffee. It actually isn’t a bad picture. With Nathaniel grinning madly on a gray box, his hat falling off the back of his head, Lila stands next to him, saluting, Cooper on the other side, mirroring her. They’re both grinning. In the middle, stands yourself. You’re saluting too, smiling broadly with the braid Wanda created on show. You give the photographer kudos - he did a pretty good job.

You hear the bathroom door open and quickly run up the stairs, passing your mom as you do so.

She smiles at you and when she walks into the front room, she picks her iPad up from the table and collapses onto the couch. A few moments of peace.

Opening her email, she spots a new one from the photographer.

**Spare pictures from the photoshoot.**

She click on it.

_Hey Laura,_

_Hope you’re happy with the pictures. I have a load spare so I’ve attached them to the email. Even managed to snap a couple really sweet ones of Y/N and her girlfriend._

_Hope to work with you and your family soon._

_Regards,_

_Phil._

Laura is confused.

You don’t have a girlfriend. You would have told her if you were seeing someone. Especially if that someone was Clint’s teammate. She clicks on the attachments and waits impatiently for them to open. When they do, she quickly goes through them, eyes scanning the pictures until she finds the ones she’s looking for.

It’s like a slow motion movie. Starting with you and Wanda looking at each other, the pictures then change as Wanda leans in to press a tender kiss onto your cheek. Laura can’t quite believe her eyes. How has she been so oblivious?

She moves back through the pictures again to the first one of you and Wanda; where the two of you are staring at each other. She knows that look. Clint and herself share plenty of them.

Lila and Cooper suddenly come charging through the room, both firing water pistols at one another. Laura hurriedly closes her iPad and watches as her two children charge out of the front door. She sighs. 

“Clint isn’t going to like this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's a little rough!


	12. The One Where You Shower under the Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> I can't believe this is it! 
> 
> The final chapter, oh my Gosh! It's been a ride and I want to thank everyone for reading, kudosing and leaving comments, it means so much that you all liked this little story! 
> 
> Sorry if it's a little rough, things haven't been great with my personal life but I really wanted to get this out to you all <3
> 
> For the final time, I hope you all enjoy!

You really need to stop falling asleep on the sofa. 

It isn't doing any good for your back. It was comfortable when you had started to doze, but now with Nathaniel lying in an obscure angle on you, his feet pressing uncomfortably on your bladder; you're not as cozy as you once were. The toddler is asleep soundly. You look down at him and brush some of his hair that had fallen over his face, shifting a little to straighten your leg to try and get rid of the pins and needles. 

Nathaniel stirs, eyes fluttering open before they close again and a little sigh escapes his lips. 

“I wonder what you're dreaming of.” You mutter as you gently stroke his nose. Your baby brother smiles a little and you can just make out the tip of a tooth poking through his gum. “It's probably food. Moma’s chocolate cake by any chance?”

“I could tell you if you wanted.”

You glance up and smile warmly at Wanda. She is looking down at you, a mug of cocoa cupped in her hands. 

“I'm curious too, to see what babies and toddlers dream about.” Wanda continues as she perches on the side of the coffee table, eyes sparkling with curiosity. Nathaniel moves, hand moving to lie on your neck. He loves to lie in awkward positions. Wanda's eyes watch the movement before returning back to you. She brings her cup up to her lips and blows ever so softly. You're struggling to think of a reply, ever distracted by her luscious lips.

“It probably is about food,” 

You quickly look back up to her eyes. 

“What?” You ask.

“Nathaniel’s dream. He likes his food.” 

You smile. Why you feel so nervous, is beyond you.

“That he does.”

Wanda takes a sip of her drink and moans.

“How does your mom do it? Everything she makes tastes delicious.” 

“It’s her thing,” you tell Wanda, trying to sit up. “Like dad’s is archery.”

“What’s your thing?”

You successfully manage to sit up and cradle Nathaniel to you. 

“My thing?” You shrug, rubbing his back as he starts to whimper. “I don’t know. I’m not that special…”

“Yes you are,” Wanda says quickly. “You have no idea how special you are.”

You’re about to reply when Nathaniel starts to wail. He screeches and wiggles against you, despite your best efforts to calm him. Wanda puts her cup down and reaches over; stroking Nathaniel’s hair in an attempt to help. 

“Shhhh,” you sigh, bouncing him. “You’re okay, Nathaniel, come on, no need to cry.”

Over his crying, you can hear Lila yelling.

“Dad! Cooper broke the bathroom lock again!”

“I did not!”

“Did too!” 

“Quiet moments never last long here.” You say.

And then you feel something warm on your body. The smell hits you first and you don’t need to look down to clarify that Nathaniel has just thrown up all over you. 

“Christ that stinks.” You mutter, resisting the urge to gag. You can feel it running down your chest.

“I'll take him.” Wanda says as she scoops the crying toddler into her arms. “Go get yourself cleaned up.”

You quickly stand, lifting your shirt at the ends to create a bowl so the sick doesn't get everywhere. You know you're flashing your stomach, and under another circumstance, you'd probably blush when Wanda looks, but you're too preoccupied.

“I'll be quick, if he's sick on you, I'm sorry.”

“You'll just have to a make it up to me, then won't you.” Wanda replies with a dark glimmer in her eyes. She renders you breathless. At that, she smirks.

“Go get cleaned up.” 

You can only nod. 

You rush up the stairs, retching now at the stench.

“Lila get out of the bathroom!” You shout.

“What? No!” She yells back. “I only just got - ow! Get off!” 

You make quick work of shoving her from the room and shut the door firmly behind you. You rapidly take your shirt off and throw it into the washing basket in the corner of the room. The door begins to open but you manage to slam it close.

“Lila!” 

You can hear her stomp away.

Grabbing a sponge from the shower, you hold it under the faucet, dousing it with warm water before you start scrubbing at your body. The smell is still knocking you sick. You're cleaning your shoulder, scrubbing a little too hard, and the sponge slips from your hand. You sigh. Why is nothing ever simple?

You bend down to retrieve it when the door swings open and you hear a loud gasp. 

You slowly look up, not even thinking about covering your chest, until your eyes meet a very stunned Pietro. His face turns crimson almost immediately.

“I...I -”

“Pietro!” 

You both hear a little giggle and as Pietro turns, you look to see Lila and Wanda standing on the landing. Lila is finding the entire thing hilarious while Wanda is blatantly looking at your chest. At least you're wearing your favourite bra.

“Dad, fix the lock!” You shout before you grab the door and slam it shut. 

* * *

You can't sleep. Of course you can't. You glance over and press your phone, the time shining brightly up at you. 1:34. You've been trying to sleep for the past couple of hours now, trying different methods that have worked in the past. Counting sheep? No. Different position?  No. Counting back from 100? You're not sure. When you reached the 50’s, you lost count and really couldn't be bothered recounting again. Maybe that's why you can't sleep.

With a sigh, you sit up and rub your tired eyes. You need a drink.

Hot cocoa. Hot cocoa definitely sounds good right about now.

“Wonder if we still have some marshmallows…”

You groan as you get out of bed and the cold hits you like a tonne of bricks. You slip your slippers on your feet and wrap a blanket around your shoulders, trying your best not to shiver. The house always gets cold during the night.

As you silently make your way out of your room, you mentally try to remember where the powder is. The last time you had seen it was when Cooper hid it from Lila in one of the biscuit tins. That was almost two weeks ago and you know for a fact your mom will have made him move it by now. 

The floor board under you creaks loudly and you jump back, momentarily worried that you have woken someone up. All is silent. Except...you can hear something coming from downstairs. You automatically fear the worst, that someone has broken in and are robbing you all. You creep forward again and, for a brief second, you swear you can hear someone singing. 

You reach the top of the stairs in time to see a shadow coming from the kitchen before it disappears. 

A hand clamps around your mouth and you scream loudly against it as you're pulled flush against someone's body. Your heart is hammering.

“You should be sleeping.”

You instantly stop fighting and instead you swing blindly behind you, hoping to God that you smack Wanda somewhere painful. She giggles, her breath tickling your ear and she removes her hand from your mouth. 

“Wanda!” You hiss, “you scared the crap out of me!”

“I couldn't resist, Y/N.” 

She's still holding you close, her chest is pressing against your back. 

“Why are you up?” You ask, leaning your head back a little to rest it on her shoulder. Being this close is nice. You could get used to it. 

“My brother and I can't sleep. He's making cocoa, if you want to join us.” 

Your eyes light up.

“I was on my way to make some!” 

Wanda grins. 

“Come on then,” she whispers. After letting you go, the pair of you make your way down stairs where you both find Pietro in the kitchen. He looks up and smiles, half way through pouring boiled water into two mugs. 

“I thought I heard Wanda talking to someone.” He says. Pietro puts the kettle down and grabs one more mug from the cupboard. “I just thought she had finally lost the plot.”

“Funny.” Wanda glares at her brother. 

“Nah, she just scared the living Hell out of me upstairs.” You reply. “Need any help?” 

Pietro shakes his head. 

“I’m almost done here. Want to pick a film for us?”

You rewrap the blanket around your shoulders. 

“Sure, any preferences?” 

“Anything but horror.” Pietro replies. 

“Horror it is.” You reply with a wink before you turn around and head back into the front room. 

15 minutes later, you’re settled in between the twins with a blanket over your legs. On the TV, is Freddy vs Jason. While Pietro is not so subtly hiding behind his mug, you nestle closer into Wanda’s side and slipping your hand underneath the blanket, your fingers slowly search for hers. You find them after a couple of seconds and gasp a little when she laces them together. Even though Jason is on the screen butchering people, you can’t help but smile.

* * *

The next day, you sleep in until the afternoon and don’t even feel remotely sorry. After watching the film, you and the twin’s stayed up for a while, just talking. As you crept up to bed shortly after, you even heard Nathaniel fussing for his morning feed. That was when you knew it was time for bed.

You stretch and screech loudly as your muscles begin to wake up before flopping back down to lie there in a daze. You’re not sure what to do with yourself today. You should study. Your exams loom but you really can’t bring yourself to even look at your textbooks. All you want to do is snuggle up with Wanda and secretly hold hands again. Now that sounded like a good plan. 

Maybe you could wear that really cute dress you bought a while ago? It’s short enough to catch Wanda’s attention but not short enough for your dad to tell you to change. You don’t think. You all but run to your closet to get it out. It’s a cute little thing. It’s your favourite colour and suits you amazingly. You turn to your window and frown. It’s raining really heavily outside. But your mind is already made up. Weather be damned, today you are wearing this dress. 

The only flaw in your plan, is your brother. 

No sooner did you get dressed and shove your hair up, did he come charging in with a handful of mud and splat it all over the front. You’re too stunned to react. One second you’re looking really cute and the next, you’re ready to slaughter your brother. 

He grins at you before bolting and you automatically give chase. The pair of you race downstairs, whizz past the adults, who are all very confused, and out the front door. Lila is straight outside with you and launches onto your back in time to tackle you to the very sloppy ground. 

“Mud fight!” Cooper yells. You really should have known. One of your dad’s homemade games. You tickle Lila off of you, scoop some mud into your hand and quickly wipe it on her shirt before trying to get up. Only, you just skid and stumble back down; getting mud thrown at your back in the process. You scowl up at Cooper who looks incredibly smug. You dive for him. You manage to grab him and drag him down easily.

“This is payback,” 

You lift his shirt as he screams and tries to frantically get away but it’s no use and within seconds you manage to cover his entire stomach with mud. You’re laughing like a maniac but by the time you’re finished, the rain has nearly washed it all off. The two of you turn to look at your sister. 

“Tag team?” you ask. 

“Tag team.” He agrees. “Get her!” 

From the safety of the house, the adults watch as you and your siblings roll around outside. For the next fifteen minutes.  By the time you all call a truce, you’re fairly sure your dress is ruined. But right now, you don’t really care - the looks on Lila and Cooper’s faces are priceless. Now holding their hands, the three of you make your way back to the house, slipping and skidding a couple times as you go. Except, before you can reach the door, your mom is blocking you all. 

“If you guys think you’re coming back in here like that, you’ve got another thing coming.” 

“What?” You ask, foot skidding off the step. You very nearly fall again but manage to keep standing. “How are we gonna wash?”

“Like you always do,” she points to your left and you all look. “The hose.” 

“But we’re freezing!”

“Wash fast.”

“Yes! Come on Lila!” Cooper yells, running first to the hose. He hastily turns it on and the thing very nearly squirts all over your mom. The two of them begin to wash the mud off, dancing around happily. The simple things in life. 

“You two, come here!” Your mom is quick to take over. 

“Hey, Pietro?” You call out. 

“No, I am not coming out there!” The speedster call back. 

“What? No! Come on, I need a towel, so do the kids, we’re frozen!” 

Pietro is suddenly at the door with Wanda not far behind. 

“Why not ask Wanda? Or you dad?”

“Listen you son of a -”

“Y/N!” Your mom warns. 

“You’re the quickest one here. Get the damned towels, Pietro.”

He frowns at you but when Wanda nudges him, he rolls his eyes and vanishes. You look at her. 

“Any chance you’re coming out here for a hug?” You ask as you open your arms. 

“No chance, Y/N.”

You drop your arms. 

“Fine.” 

You bend down and grab some mud into your hand. Wanda instantly takes a step back, one hand outstretched. She’s smiling at you, as if daring you to do it. With a devilish grin, you throw the mud. And look incredibly sheepish when it hits Pietro instead. He wordlessly hands the towels to Wanda, his eyes never leaving you. 

“Uh oh.” 

“Run.” 

That’s the only warning you get before Pietro grabs you and smacks a muddy hand right on your face. You scream, slipping back and if it wasn’t for him holding you, you would have fallen on your ass. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” 

Pietro falls short of the door, looking at Laura in confusion. 

“I am going inside…” 

“No you are not.” She holds the hose up. “Wash off.” 

Pietro turns to glare at you. You smile up at him as you pick a rogue leaf from your hair. 

Lila and Cooper bolt for Wanda, now a little bit cleaner. Once they’re engulfed in fluffy towels, they vanish inside in a fit of giggles, on the search for your dad. 

“Who’s next?” Your mom asks. Pietro beats you to the hose and when your mom isn’t looking, sticks his tongue out at you like a child. 

“Could you get any more childish?” 

He just shrugs at you.

“Maybe.” 

Pietro sprays the water directly onto his face while you use the rain to scrub at your arms. 

Back on the porch, Laura is now standing beside Wanda, who hasn’t stopped watching you since coming to the door. You mom looks at her for a moment before sighing. 

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but go out there and tell my daughter how you feel.” 

Wanda’s head snaps to her. She clutches the towel tighter. 

“Excuse me? I-I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“Just stop, Wanda.” Your mom says quietly. “I’ve seen the pictures from the photoshoot. I’ve seen the way you both look at each other. It’s the exact same way Clint looks at me.”

Laura shoves her a little. 

“I can’t,” Wanda whispers. “Clint wi-”

“I will deal with Clint. Go on, go get her.” 

Wanda and Laura both smile at each other and then she turns to you. You’re blissfully unaware and you’re too busy spinning under the rain to even notice Wanda walking towards you. She’s nervously biting her lip as she gets closer, watching as you’re now standing with your back to her, breathing deeply. Wanda is completely sodden by the time she reaches you. She throws the towel over your shoulders which gets your attention and you turn to her, eyes lighting up. 

“Thanks,” You smile.

One of her hands reach behind your head and in one smooth motion, she brings your lips to hers. And you swear, you’ve never felt anything more perfect before in your entire life. Pietro wolf whistles. Wanda’s kiss is soft and gentle and her spare hand comes up to gently caress your cheek in a loving embrace. She pulls back a little and you can’t help but smile and push forward, rising onto your tiptoes to kiss her again. You can just feel the tip of her tongue tracing your bottom lip when,

“I need a drink.”

The two of you snap apart quickly to see Clint standing in the doorway, eyes wide in shock. 

“I was literally told 2 minutes ago that Nat and Maria are together. I come outside and now find out that my daughter and Wanda are an item. Did I miss something?” 

Your mom laughs and shoves him back inside, beckoning Pietro to follow. 

“I’ll explain everything.” She says. Clint is about to argue back but she beats him to it. “Don’t ruin this for her. For them. Please.” 

Clint is too stunned for words.

“Two minutes.” he mutters. “Two minutes!”

He vanishes inside, Laura hot on his heels. 

“My baby girl…”

“I know, Clint, I know.” 

Pietro winks at the pair of you before disappearing inside the house too. You and Wanda turn back to each other. You awkwardly smile, suddenly aware of how cold you actually are. 

“Let’s get you inside,” she says, one hand reaching out to take yours. Wanda begins to walk but in a moment of courage, you pull her back and hastily kiss her once more; arms wrapping around her neck. The towel fall from you and flutters to the floor in a heap. Her own arms hold you at your waist, keeping you close. She lifts you slightly, so your toes are just scraping the ground and you squeal. 

Kissing Wanda Maximoff is perfect and you never want it to end. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> I may or may not see you guys in the near future...*wink wink*


	13. SURPRISE

Part Two is officially up, guys :) <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you all liked!


End file.
